Ash's Girls
by Q.Wright
Summary: A group of unconnected stories where ash has s*x with trainers from both the Pokemon anime and game. Don't like it don't read it. Also NOT FOR KIDS.
1. eliza

Elesa

Elesa was buzzing with excitement. She was leading Ash by the hand down a hall to a private room at the back of the gym. As she led him to the room she replayed what had happened. It was a bright sunny Sunday morning and Elesa was going to have a day of rest having the gym closed for a day. Near noon her attendant told her that a trainer by the name of Ash Ketchum wanted a battle. She was about to decline when she remembered his name from one of her excellent sources. They told her that he was a young and rather handsome teenager with black hair, tan skin, and great talents in battling. 3 of her best sources told her if she had a chance to be in the bedroom with him it would be one that she would never forget. "Tell him I accept the challenge but if he would mind waiting for a moment because I was not expecting to battle anyone today." Elesa said. "Yes Miss. Elesa" her attendant said and hurried out the door.

Elesa walked to her walk in closet and went to the back of the closet where she kept her more special clothing. She chose an electric blue lace panty and over that a pair of boy shorts. The boy shorts were too short so the top cm of her lace panties were showing against the yellow boy shorts. A sky blue lightning bolt was on her left ass cheek of the boy shorts. as she walked to the other side of the closet she smiled not only did this compliment her flawless snow white skin the shorts hugged so tightly to her pelvis every movement of her lower body was like she was not wearing the boy shorts. She got out her tightest top which only covered her from the bottom of her breast to her shoulders. It was the same color as her panties with a yellow v-neck. Her small B size breasts turned into A size breasts and made her nipples clearly visible from the shirt being so tight. She wanted Ash to get aroused by her appearance so she didn't put on a bra. She grabbed her puffy yellow coat and put on her headphone on.

The battle passed quickly and Elesa didn't lose easily. She remembered teasing by giving him giving him quick glances of her whenever she got the chance. At the end of the match she pretended not to have a badge for him. "Sorry but I forgot to get a badge." she purred and slowly rubbed her pelvic into his. "Why don't you come to the back with me so you can get one?" Ash's hand when under her coat and gave her right buttocks a hard squeeze. Elesa gasped and leaned forward on him and started to grinded both her pelvis and her breasts into him as hard as she could determine to make him fuck her. Ash moaned and Elesa took that as a sign that he was ready. She took his hand and led him to her private room. Once inside Ash was pushed onto a king size bed and Elesa stripped off her yellow coat and pounced on him kissing him hard on the lips. As their tongue fought for dominates Elesa grinded her clothed pussy on his manhood. Elesa pulled Ash's shirt over his head breaking the kiss as it came off. She sat up straight on Ash's chest giving him his first good look at her outfit. He studied her for a minute then raised his hands to her breast where he pinched her nipples which were clearly visible. She leaned forward and mewed quietly as Ash stroked her breasts. As he played with them she moaned she felt her nipples harden and she was sure that they would rip through the shirt. She reached for the bottoms of her shirt and pulled it with some difficulty over her head letting her breasts fall free. As soon as they were freed she moaned loudly. Ash had token her left breast in his mouth and sucked on it hard. He continued sucking until she screamed and climaxed. She fell on top of him and was panting hard. A minute later she unbuckled his pants and slid down his body dragging her breasts and his pants till they were piled at his feet and she was on her knees eyeing his boxers. Her eyes twinkled with excitement as she ripped his boxers off and gasped. His dick was HUGE it was semi hard but was 6in long and 2 ½ inches thick. Elsa had been in the bedroom with other guys before but none were as big as Ash. She began to lick the head of his dick and stroke him until he was hard. He was now easily 12 inches long and 3 inches thick and Elsa was grinning as she thought of him pounding into her. The black haired girl grew wet at the images of what would happen in her mind. She took the head of his dick in her mouth and began to suck on it. As she began to deep throat his dick she swirled her tongue around the head and shaft. She grazed the shaft with her teeth gagging slightly as its tip touched the back of her throat. She moved her eyes up to look at Ash as she continued sucking his dick. He was moaning and looked like he was going to cum soon. She was incredible with giving blowjobs and deep throating and she put those skills to work as she rubbed his sack. She began to hum softly feeling him twitch. She hummed more intently and soon Ash put his hand on her head and said "CUMMING!" She gagged at the amount but she kept the entire sweetish tart treat in her mouth.

She grinned as swallowed all of his cum and blew him till he grew hard again. She then took off her boy shorts and tossed her panties behind her shoulder and crawled onto the bed. The shorts were so tight that they left an imprint of the lightning bolt on her left ass cheek. She got into doggy style and shook her ass. "Come on Ash fuck me hard. Fuck my tight little pussy with that beast." Elesa whined. Ash got into position he grabbed her hips lightly and decided to fuck Elesa the way she wanted it hard and rough. Ash suddenly slammed his dick into her tight pussy forcing his way inside her till it was sheathed in her. Elesa yelped in surprises and then moaned in pleasure as he trusted back in again. His speed and power of his thrusts surprised her at first then she started to moan in pleasure. Ash was amazed at how tight she was he had to use all of his strength to sheath his cock to the hilt with every thrust. Elesa looked over her shoulder her eyes where half closed in bliss and she was grinning moaning softly enjoying every thrust. He started to move her hips with his hands making her move back and forth meeting every thrust. Her eyes widen and she moaned louder. She winked at him and her grin turned into a smile signaling that she was ok and he should not stop. Elesa wasn't the one to let herself be dominated she would usually be the one in control but Ash's sudden start plus his size, speed and thrusts caught her off guard. Right now she enjoyed getting dominated by him she knew she could last a while once he cummed she could be in control she thought. Ash continued pounding her pussy as her moaning grew softer. Ash looked at Elesa's snow colored ass. The imprint of the lightning bolt was still on her left ass cheek. He dropped his right hand from Elesa's hip and smacked her right ass cheek. She yelped when she felt him spank her. Her pussy clenched and quickly unclenched around his cock. "Harder! Spank me Harder!" she moaned. Ash did as he was told spanking her till her ass was red. Each time he spanked her she would give a cute little yelp. "I'm going to cum!" Elesa said. As she came Ash thrust hard into her. Elesa screamed a silent scream as her arms shook and went limp from the pleaser.

As Elesa slump forward Ash still hadn't cum and was hard in her. Soon Ash started to pound Elesa again making her moan as he thrusted in and out of her. To Elesa this was something new no one had ever cummed after her usually they cum at least twice before her. Soon she was cooing and softly moaning as Ash trusted in and out of her. Her eyes where clouded and half closed in lust. She smiled as she enjoyed being dominated by Ash. Her climax was approaching and she could feel that Ash's was not going to cum any time soon. She yelped as she felt Ash pull her hair. She smiled as she went to doggy style she liked it hard and rough and Ash was doing exactly what she wanted. Ash pulled her pigtails every time he trusted into her. Elesa's eyes were wide and full of lust. Her mouth was opened and her tongue was hanging out as she looked straight ahead. "CUMMING!" Elesa screamed. Ash pulled and trusted into her as she cummed.

Ash still hadn't cum yet and before he could continue pounding her Elesa got on her knees with Ash's dick inside her. She leaned back on Ash's shoulder and slowly started to tease his dick by clenching and grinding her pussy into him. Ash embraced her hands softly resting on her pelvis. In this position Elesa could comfortable rest against Ash. "You are doing great." she said. Ash smiled "You're so tight I'm amazed I can even fit in you." "I'm surprised you still haven't cum yet." Elesa pouted as she put her head back up off of Ash's shoulder. Ash began to play with her breasts with his hands. "You still enjoy it though?" Ash asks. Elesa nodded and spun around so she was facing him. Her long slender legs wrapped around him. She smiled naughtily at him and said "Luckily this bad little girl has a naughty trick up her sleeve." She then got his dick out of her pussy and slammed her ass down on his dick "Ash I've been a bad little girl. Punish me with that beast! Make me into a sweet little girl." Elesa moaned as she bounced on his dick. She winked at him to tell him to sexually punish this naughty little girl. Ash grabbed her by the hips and started to impale her on his dick into her. Moaning she leaned forward and made Ash lie down as she put her hands on his chest as she slowly started to bounce on his dick. Elsa had never done anal before and as she finally got his cock sheathed in her she was glad she had waited until Ash came. She could have sworn Ash's dick grew in size and girth as so as they entered her tightest hole. She had learned to stay super tight even if she had been fucked insanely hard. She had to thrust down hard to get him even in and she was trying move up and down with great difficulty. She trusted down hard only to admit a groan of annoyance as she barely moved down. She then felt hand gently but firmly grab her waist and amazed at Ash's strength as she was being bounced at a good speed.

As Ash continued to bounce her on his dick her mind started to short-circuit. She never new anal could be so pleasurable. She finally decided to let herself be dominated. She leaned forward and whispered in Ash's ear. "My ass wants you to be the first to dominate it and my body agrees." Ash smiled and said "how would you like to be dominated besides pleasure spasms you had." She giggled cutely "I want you to unleash that immortal beast that's in my ass." "I what him ravaging Me." she whined. "Please...AAAAAHHHH!" She screamed. Ash had just spun her around and stood up causing her wobbly legs to send her sprawling to her knees except her head shot up. Ash had grabbed her hair and he was keeping her from falling on her face and kept her standing. Her eyes widened and she began to drool as she realized how she was to be dominated. Her hair was pulled back as Ash trusted forward. As Ash's dick fully sheathed it's self she screamed and was glad the room was sound proof but found herself fall forward again and she was stopped earlier because ash kept the head of his dick in her. Ash leaned forward and asked "When I finally cum where do you want it?" "My 3 hole from tightest to loosest." she replied. "And don't stop till you cum or until I faint. Now rock my world." Ashes tighten his grip on her hair and took off pounding hard and fast. Elsa screamed as Ash dick streched her ass. He was amazed at how tight her ass was and loved every minute in it. Elsa was in heaven. She loved how his dick stretched her ass as it was forced to accommodate all of it. 5 minute later she stopped screaming and was moaning and groaning. Her eyes were slightly rolled up in her head. Her tongue was out and she was drooling slightly. She climaxed going limp and as her ass clenched Ash's dick making him cum. She sighed as his cum deep in her ass. He took it out and trusted into her pussy continuing to cum. when her pussy was full he got her in a sitting position on the bed shooting a shot on her breasts and face before she got his cock in her mouth. After he finish her mouth was full of his sweetish tart cum savored it then gulped it down. She lay on her back panting till she caught her breath she realized it was night time looking up at the skylight. Ash was Laing on his side. She turned to him inserted his dick into her pussy and pulled the covers over them. She was smiling as she fell asleep in ash's arms her two sore holes filled with cum.


	2. Rosa

Rosa

Ash was sit with his friend Rosa watching the sun rise as Aspertia City was sound asleep below them. As they watch the picture perfect seen unfold Rosa turned to him grinning dazzling at him. "Beautiful isn't it." she said. Ash agreed with her eaten though he believed Rosa was more beautiful then any sunrise. Her chocolate brown hair was in two pigtailed buns on her head. Her shirt showed off her brilliant D cups and her tights showing her amazing lower body.

A cold wind blew across them causing Rosa to shiver. She crawled into Ashes lap surprising Ash. "Sorry it's just so cold that do you mind?" she asked. "No" Ash replied as he wrapped his arms around her. Loving his warm embrace she planned her next move. "How long do you think till the town wakes up?" she asked. "Its 3:30 and people start to come out at 6:00 so 2 ½ hours." he replied.  
Silently taking a deep breath she asked "Want to get naughty?" She helded her breath for what seemed like 2 minutes thinking she blotched her only chance. She gasped as Ash squeezed her breasts and all doughts vanished in her mind. Twirling around on his lap she kissed him with her tongue begging for entrance. He opened his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. He let her win and as she used her tongue to explore his mouth he used his hands to explore her body. She moaned as he felt her firm breasts. She brought her shirt up over her head breaking the kiss once it came off. Her breasts were covered by a black lace bra.

Kissing him lightly on the cheek she whispered for him to sit and enjoy what was to come. She hopped off of him and stood a foot in front of him. Kicking off her shoes she then hooked her thumbs in the lip of her tights she swayed sexily till they were below her skirt. Grinning as she kicked them off once then was around her ankles. She twirled towards him and her yellow micro skirt flew up to reveal black lace boody shorts covering her amazing ass. When she stopped twirling so she was facing away from him and looking over her shoulder at him as she tugged the skirt off her slowly. When she finally slipped out of it she put a hand to her mouth to try to hide her giggles at how memorized Ash was and when he looked at her she winked at him and playfully slapped her ass loving the attention she got from him.

She then faced him as Ash quickly took off his shirt leaving him bare-chested. She stared at his chest which wasn't so muscular but he had some mussel. Ash took her hand and positioned her so she was sitting on his lap leaning back against his chest. She giggled when she felt Ash's boner. He thought she had a wonderful giggle and was glad she giggled often. He then took her breasts in his hands and gently stroked them. Rosa moaned enjoying the feeling of being pleasured. Ash played with her breasts through her bra. Pinching the nipples and pulling them. She moaned and started to grinded herself against Ash's clothed manhood. She gasped softly as he kissed her neck. She turned her head and claimed his lips with hers. Ash's left hand moved down to her pussy and began to rub it threw her lace boy shorts. She ended the kiss and moaned loudly.

Her hips bucked against his hand and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ash looked down at her face. Her blue eyes were half closed in bliss as she moaned his name. Knowing she was on the verge of Cumming he stuck his hand in her boy shorts and thrust his middle finger in her pussy. She gave a little cry of pleasure as she cummed soaking her lace boy shorts. She laid there panting for about a minute. When she recovered Ash rubbed his dick against her pussy. Rosa began to purr and position herself so she was at his feet facing him. She quickly removed his pants and boxers. When she saw his dick her smile would have lit the dark side of the moon. He was at full mast and was 12in. long and 3 ½ inches thick.

Giggling at the way he twitched in her hand she rubbed her tiny hand up and down his dick. She began to lick the head like it was an ice cream cone. An idea came into her head as she took off her bra releasing her D cups. She then sat up and began to rub her breasts around his cock. Blowing him she stared up at him with blue eyes filled with lust as he leaned his head back and moaned. Soon Ash shouted "Cumming!" and pushed her head down on his dick. She gagged at the amount but was able to keep the sweetish tart tasting treat in her mouth. Swallowing it she licked her lips and got up to a standing position. Sliding out of her boy shorts Rosa got in to the same position she was in earlier. She leaned back into his warm chest. Positioning herself over his manhood she slowly went down. Moaning as she felt herself stretch to accommodate his manhood. When he was fully sheathed in her Ash let her get use to his size. Once she had he began to bounce her up and down his dick. She threw her head back and moaned.

Ash soon claimed her lips as his dick went in and out of her at a good pace. Rosa felt like she was in heaven loving how her walls felt stretched to the limit. Ash started to speed up and would thrust up every time she bounced down. She threw her head back and moaned loudly as she cammed. As she recovered from her orgasms she felt ash's still hard dick in her. Purring she rotated 180 degrees so she was facing Ash.

Moaning as she began to bounce on his dick. She claimed his lips and they kissed patently. Breaking the kiss Rosa sat back and moaned. Her breasts bounced in time of the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Ash leaned forward and took one of her d size breasts in his mouth. She gave a small cry of joy as she bounced on his dick. Ash sucked on her breast as his tounge encircled her nipple. Her blue eyes were clouded with lust as he played with her breasts. He began to thrust his hips up every time she bounced down. Moaning loudly she gasped out "Yes, Yes, Fuck YES."

her mind went blank as her hips moved to meet his upward thrusts. "Cumming!" she screeched as her organism took her. She went limp as her brain began to shutdown from pleasure. Ash slowed his thrusts but kept going at a good pace. Rosa felt like she died and went to heaven. Who knew sex was so pleasure full. She soon recovered and when she did she leaned to the side getting Ash into missionary position. Although she had to raise her hips slightly it was worth it for the increase of speed and force of his thrusts. As he slammed into her tight pussy she bit her toungue to stop a scream of a pleasure that might awaken someone in the town below. Organizing she claimed his lips so to muffle most of the loud moans.

Her D cup breasts bounced wildly causing her pleasure to grow when sensitive nipples scraped along his bare chest. Finally ending the kiss she gasped for breath as she felt herself rushing towards another orgasm. "I'M YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING BITCH! I'MYOURFUCKING BITCH!" she wailed organizing hard as her body thrashed under his. Once she was done he didn't continue until she had recovered her breath. When her panting subsided she rolled over and got into doggy style giving him full view of her abused pussy as her seeds leaked out and pooled slowly beneath her legs. Not waiting for her to tell him he thrust into her. Yelping she clutched the side arm of the bench tightly as Ash slammed into her again and again. Soon her toungue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted like a bitch in heat. Her eyelids where half closed with her eyes rolled back in her head. She cummed her arms giving out but Ash caught her before she hit the metal side arm. Flipping her over so she was on her back he thrust into her once more and finally cummed. She gave a little cry of joy as she felt him warm her core up with his seeds. She then passed out.

She awoke 20 minutes later after she passed out. Her eyes fluttered open to find that her head was in Ash's lap. She looked around confused for a moment then realization dawned in her face. Her pussy felt warm from the massive load of Ash's seeds that was in her. She also felt a few strands of cum on her stomach and breasts. Wiping herself off with her fingers she then licking the digits cleans. "We are defiantly doing this again." Rosa said as she smiled up at ash who smiled back.


	3. Jasmine

Jasmine

Jasmine broke the kiss and gasped as she sat up straddling Ash's pelvis kneeling on her long slender legs. Looking up from the cool tiled floor he studied the petit beautiful girl above him. Unlike Jasmine who still had all her clothes on Ash was bare chested. Her modest white dress covered her small B cup breasts. Her blue eyes were half closed. Her waist length brown hair was braided into a ponytail that ended with the same spiky leaf style as the two short pigtails on top of her head. Under her dress Jasmine felt Ash's boner hit her thong causing her blush slightly. As Ash's boner slid in between her ass checks she moaned lustfully.

Grabbing the bottom of the white dress Jasmine began to pull it up over her head. As her dress rose to revealing Jasmine's long cream colored legs. Ash could soon see her steel gray thong that covered her moist pussy. As her dress continued to rise passed her stomach showing her sexy hourglass figure. When the bottom of the dress reached the bottom of her bra she paused as a slight blush crept into her cheeks. After a moments hesitation she quickly pulled her dress over her head and flung it in a random direction behind her. Her B cup breasts were covered in a white bra with lace steel gray trim. When she notices Ash staring at her breasts her cheeks redden in embarrassment and tried to hide them. Seeing this Ash wrapped his arms behind her back and brought her down for another kiss. As their toungs fought for dominates Ash gently rolled over switching their positions. As Jasmine gasped as she felt her skin touch the cool tile floor then moan escaped her lips as she felt Ash pin her arms to the floor.

She laid there for a moment her chest rising and falling illregularly from the intense kiss she just had. Ash looked down at the slim girl underneath him to see she had a look of surprised innocents on her face, which made her look cute. Smiling down at her Ash leaned down and began to kiss her neck. Jasmine moaned as Ash began to slowly kiss, lick, suck and nibble on her skin. When Ash came to her collarbone he sucked on it lightly causing Jasmine to moan and arch her back only to herself pinned to the ground by Ash's body. Seeing that he got a reaction out of her Ash sucked harder on her collarbone. Sparks flew in Jasmines mind as she had a mini orgasm causing her to writhe in her restraints. Going down to the valley between her breasts Ash took the straps connecting the bra by his teeth and began to pull it over her breasts. Once her bra was over her breast Ash quickly grabbed her waist and gently tuned her over causing Jasmine to gasp in surprise. When Her developing breasts came into contact with the cool tile floor she moaned. She could feel Ash unclipping her bra and when it was off She was flipped over again.

Her now unrestrained breast bounced and slapped against her skin. Ash slipped the bra off her and threw it over his shoulder. Pinning her arms to the floor again she laid under Ash. Leaning back down just past her breasts Ash took a long lick up the valley between her breasts causing Jasmine to moan. He then began to lick the outer edge of her right breast in a circular pattern slowly creeping up to the center of her breast. In Jasmine's mind sparks flew as she rived underneath him. When he finally reached the center of her breast she had already came once and was close to come again. Ash's head moved over to her left breast and gave the same treatment to that breast as he gave the one on the right.

Jasmine's hips bucked and soon came again. When Ash was done She had came one more time and her thong was soaked. In front of her clothed pussy there was a small puddle of her juices. Ash got off of her and was immediately tackled by Jasmine who was super horny from Ash's teasing. Removing Ash's pants and boxers her eyes widened at the size of his dick. It was 12 inches long and 3 ½ inches thick. She wrapped her hand around his dick and pumped it in her small hand. She leaned her head down and took a long lick from the base to the tip. Seeing his dick twitch she repeated her actions 3 more times. On the 3rd time her lips wrapped around the head of Ash's dick causing him to moan.

Her tongue danced around the head of his dick and shaft. When she felt his dick hit the back of her throat she tried to take more of him in her mouth but gaged hard. She soon realized she could only take 6 ½ inches of his dick in her mouth. She began to suck on his dick like a lollipop her tongue magically dancing around the head. She then massages his sack and began to hum. 5 minutes later Ash yelled "Cumming!" Jasmine lifted her head up so only the head of Ash's dick was in her mouth. Soon Ash shot several large strands of her tasty prize in her mouth. Once he had finished Jasmine lifted her head and sat back on her knees and taking Ash's semi hard dick in her hand. " MMMM, I would love another helping but I think it's about time for the main event." she said licking her lips as she stroked his dick. Once fully hard she crawled on top of Ash and positioned herself over his dick. As she slowly went down on his dick she moaned as her tight pussy was stretched to accommodate it. Once fully sheathed inside her she stopped and got use to the size of Ash's big dick inside her. Placing her hands on his chest she began to bounce on his dick.

Throwing her head back she moaned with her eyes half closed in bliss. She began to bounce on his dick going faster until she was bouncing at a steady rhythm. Ash soon began to thrust up in time with her. Throwing back her head she moaned loudly. Each time Ash thrusted up his cock went deeper into her hitting all of her sweet spots. Ash moaned she was so tight her walls were squeezing his dick. Jasmine soon yelled "Cumming!" as her pussy began to clamp around his cock. Ash thrusted hard up driving his cock deep into her pussy. Jasmine Moaned loudly at the force of Ash's final thrust. Her Eyes rolled slightly back as her orgasm hit her hard. Collapsing onto Ash she laid there panting. Ash's huge cock was still hard in her and she mewed softly when Ash stirred under her. He gently leaned forward until Jasmine was on her back Ash looking down at her. Her chest was rising and falling steady. She smiled seductively up at him. Ash began to thrust slowly in and out of her pussy causing Jasmine to moan softly. He leaned down and began to kiss her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she intensified the kiss. Ash slowly began to speed up as he thrusted in and out of her. Jasmine moaned through the kiss wrapping her slender legs around his waist. She began to roll her hips in time with Ash's thrusts. When the kiss finally ended they gasped for air Jasmines arms were still wrapped around his neck their noses touching softly. Moaning loudly her legs kept Ash from pulling out her as she came. Once she had ridden out her orgasm Ash was off as he continued thrusting in and out of her at the same pace. Jasmine's blue eyes twinkled with lust as she mewed quietly. Her cheeks redden slightly from orgasm.

Tilting her head slightly she smiled biting the tip of her tough softly making her have an innocent look to her smile. Smiling up at Ash's knowing he found it attractive when she did it. Ash seeing her innocently smiling up at him lost his control. He started to speed up as he thrusted harder into her. As he pounded into her pussy his dick hit all of her sweet spots attacking them relentlessly. Soon he hit her G-spot causing her moan loudly and arched her back. He was thrusting with such force her small B cup breasts to bounce. Jasmine yelled "Cumming!" as she orgasmed. Ash continued to thrust into her not waiting for her to recover causing Jasmine to go limp from pleaser. Her Arms falling to her sides as her mind short circuit. Soon she was panting like a bitch in heat every time Ash pounded into her his dick hit her G-spot relentlessly causing her to orgasm ever third thrust. When she climax 4 more times Ash's dick twitched "I'm going to come wear do you want it?" he moaned. "INSIDE ME! COME INSIDE OF ME!" Jasmine yelled. Ash thrusted into her causing her to cum. Jasmine arched her back as high as she could as she moaned loudly her eyes were closed as she threw her head back. Ash thrusted in her once more and cummed. Jasmine sighed loudly as she felt all of Ash's seeds enter her womb. Her tight pussy was milking his dick for all of it's worth. When she stopped panting she open her eyes to find Ash looking down at her putting her index finger below her lower lip and giving him that innocent smile he found so attractive as his seeds warmed her womb.


	4. Hilda

Hilda

"I thought I was going to help you improve your dancing?" Ash said. Behind him Hilda quietly locked the door to the dance studio with a small key. She didn't want anyone to walk in on her during her time here with Ash. She turned to him slipping the key in her pocket of her denim mini shorts. Hilda was 18 two years older than her sister, Rosa, but just as hot. They both shared the same chocolate color hair and hypnotic blue eyes. Hilda was a head taller than Rosa and had slight larger breasts. She had on a simple white shirt that had a V-neck showing her cleavage. The shirt hugged her large D cups and she had denim mini shorts on. Her hair was in its normal ponytail style. "You are going to help me with my dancing." she replied.

The room was no bigger then 50 square feet and only needed one light to illuminate the room. There was a confortable chair in the middle of the room. A yard in front of the chair a slim pole reached from the floor to the celling. Hilda beckoned him to fallow her as they went to the other side of the room. Her hips swayed sexily back and forth as she walked. She told Ash to sit in the chair and he did as he was told. Hilda stood in front of him her hand on her hips. " How are we going to practice dancing in this room? It is to small." Ash said. Hilda smiled and bent forward showing her cleavage whispering in his ear. " For normal dancing it is but it's big enough for you to watch me while I strip." His eyes widen as she kissed him.

The kiss was short but not too short. She took the bottom of Ash's shirt and pulled it over his head. Once it was off she slid into his lap. Putting her hands on either side of his face she kissed him hard on the lips her tongue begging to be let in. as their tongue fought for dominance Hilda rolled hips grinding into his groin. She smiled as she felt his boner though his jeans. Taking the bottom of her shirt she raised it over her head revealing her white tight bra. Her bra had grey lace straps and the two bra cups were connected by a shoestring design. Telling Ash to sit back and enjoy she walked to the center of the room in front of the pole in the center of the room.

Wrapping her hand around the pole she tuned back to him placing her other hand on her hip. Rotating her hips she slowly spun once around the pole. Once she had spun around it once she was standing facing him. Both of her hands clasped the pole above her head. She quickly slid down the pole until she was squatting. Then she slowly began to rise rotating her hips causing her breasts to sway back and forth. Once she was standing she took a step forward from the pole. Hooking her thumbs into her denim shorts she slowly rotated her hips as she teasingly pulled down her shorts. She would let them slip below her panties but keep them out of sight. She would then quickly pull her shorts back to where they were originally been. After doing this a couple of times she decided she teased him enough she pulled them down so they were resting on her hips loosely.

She then started to sway her hips while she lifted her arms until they were above her head. She smiled as she began to rotate in place her shorts dropping slowly off her hips. When she had turned 360 degrees her shorts were around her thighs and her white thong with matching grey lace straps, as her bra was clearly visible. Seeing this she let her shorts drop to the ground. Stepping out of them Hilda smiled naughtily at Ash. Turning around she walked to the pole in the middle of the room. Her round ass swaying back and forth as she walked reaching it she began to twirl around it at a nice pace. Once she got to the starting point she kicked her leg up high then twirled so she was standing sideways to him facing the pole lifting her right leg she began to hump at the pole in front of her. Hilda gasped softly as the cold pole rubbed her smooth stomach. She then jumped up grabbing the last fourth of the pole. Pulling herself up she wrapped her legs around the pole. Holding her left leg strait in front of her she slid down the pole twirling around it as she went down. She landed in a crouch position facing him standing she smiled as her right hand grasped the pole her left one on her hip.

Walking around it she began to walk towards Ash who was still seated in the chair. Her hands were on her hips as her hips swayed sexily. Standing in front of him she covered a smile with her hand when she saw Ash's boner. Putting a hand on the arm of the chair as she leaned forward she smiled. " Don't worry I'll make you feel good real soon." she whispered taking his dick in her hands. Dropping to her knees between his legs she undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Ash's dick sprang up as soon as it was released slapping her face softly causing Hilda to giggle. Grabbing it she subconscious moaned at how thick it was. Sitting up straight she gave the head a long lick. Wrapping her hand around the base she began to move her hand up and down the first 5 inches. Hilda purred as his dick hardened to its full 12 inches. Looking up at him she took a long lick from the base of his cock to the very tip. Ash moaned loudly closing his eyes slightly. Smiling Hilda she positioned herself so her large D cup breasts were above his cock. Moving her breasts down Ash's dick soon was smothered between them. As she moved farther down his dick she gasped as her bra restrained her breasts as Ash's 3 ½ in thick dick. Soon the head of Ash's dick poked through her cleavage and when her breast hit the base of his shaft the first 4 inches of his dick was coming up through her cleavage. Grabbing her breasts she squeezed them together holding Ash's dick snugly between her soft breasts. Leaning his head back Ash moaned as Hilda's breasts squeezed his dick between them. Sticking out her tongue Hilda licked the tip of Ash's cock.

Ash moaned as Hilda took the head of his dick into her mouth. As Hilda kneaded her breasts together she felt Ash's hand on her head. Feeling her head beginning to be pushed gently down she began to take more of his dick into her mouth. Soon she was sucking the four inches that her breasts unattended. Ash moaned as he felt his orgasm approaching. Feeling Ash's dick twitch she knew he was going to cumm soon and continued her efforts to make him cumm sooner. Ash soon moaned and said "Cumming!" Hilda took his dick out of her mouth and squeezed his dick between her breasts causing Ash to cumm. She squealed as Ash shot several large loads onto her face and breasts. Once he finished she began to clean herself wiping off the cum with her fingers licking the digits clean. Smiling at Ash she took his semi-hard dick in her hand and began to stroke it. Once fully harden she got up from her kneeling position and crawled into his lap. Gasping softly when she felt the head of his dick nudge the entrance of her pussy softly through her thong. Her large breasts where in front of Ash's face; with her hard nipples making a small indent through the thin fabric. "How did you like the show?" Hilda asked smiling down at Ash. "It was amazing" ash replied as he held her in his arms. Hilda giggled " Would you like to return the favor?" she asked.

Smiling at her Ash ran a finger over her wet entrance through the fabric of her thong. Hilda moaned as she felt Ash's other hand unclip her bra. Trying to tease Ash one last time Hilda leaned back slightly so her bra wouldn't fall off her body. Smiling naughtily at him trying to see any look of disappointment in his face. Before she could take a good look a jolt of pleasure shot through her causing her to arch her back suddenly. Ash had just slipped the first half-inch of his middle into her pussy through the thin fabric of her thong. The sudden movement caused the straps of her bra to slip off her shoulders. Hilda shrugs slight as she took off the bra and threw it over her shoulders. Leaning forward she claimed his lips with hers putting her hands on the side of his face to intensify the kiss. Ash wrapped an arm around her pulling her closer to him as he ran his fingers through her hair. Ash could feel her breasts flatting against his chest as she rolled her hips to grind against his hard cock.

Hilda closed her eyes loving Ash's warm embrace as their tongues danced around each other. When she finally broke the kiss she sat back gasping for air. Ash caught his breath faster then Hilda and once he had he took her breasts into his hands. Hilda moaned as Ash's hands crest her breasts. They were sensitive from the titty fuck she gave him and with Ash squeezing soft breast and twisting her hard nipples her mind was slowly going blank from pleasure as she began to moan softly. Leaning forward Ash took a long lick in the value between her breasts. Hilda arched her back and moaned letting Ash has further access to her breasts. Ash began to suck on her right breast trying to get as much of the round orb as he could in his mouth. Hilda moaned loudly as her other breast was being played with by Ash's hand. After a few minutes of this ash switched sides and gave the other breast the same treatment. Hilda moaned loudly and finally cumm. Her thong was soaked with her juices and a couple of strands squirted out onto Ash's lap.

Taking a finger Ash scooped up the largest amount of her seeds and licked his finger. Hilda blushed and Ash smiled at her. Sitting up slightly Hilda slipped off her wet thong and tossed it over her shoulder. She then positioned herself over his manhood. She lowered herself down so his dick was poking her entrance of her pussy. Closing her eyes she went slowly down onto Ash's dick. She moaned as his dick slowly slid into her. She loved how her pussy was stretched to accommodate it. Once fully sheathed in her Hilda opened her eyes loving the feeling of Ash's large dick in her. Moving her hips she bounced slowly on his dick moaning as it slid in and out of her. She leaned forward and kisses Ash deeply bouncing slowly on his dick. As their tongues fought for dominance the sound of muffled moans and gasps filled the room. Hilda soon broke the kiss and sat back gasping. Hilda moaned as Ash thrust up to meet her. Soon she orgasm causing the walls of her pussy to clamp down on his dick. Ash grunted softly amazed at how well her pussy tried to milk him for his seeds. Ash was able to keep himself from Cumming as Hilda road out her orgasm.

Grabbing her waist Ash began to bounce her faster then she was going causing the sound of skin slapping against skin to fill the room. Arching her back Hilda gave a moan of delight at the new speed and power of the thrusts that were going into her pussy. Her large breasts were bouncing in time to his thrusts as Ash's dick reached deep inside of her. Hilda loved how the walls of her pussy were stretched to accommodate it and how deep it reached into her almost hitting her womb. About 5 minute of this fast pace Hilda moaned and new she was close to climaxing. Sensing this Ash increased the speed of his thrusts. Hilda arched her back moaning loudly as she orgasm. The walls of her pussy clamped around his dick as she cummed. Ash moaned as her pussy tried to milk him for his seeds. When she climaxed her pussy would clench and unclench during the orgasm trying to get him to cumm. Once she road out her climax Hilda shakily got up and stood up. Turning away from him she took a few steps forward and got on her hands and knees. Looking back at him she used her hands to spread her round ass cheeks revealing her tightest hole. Seeing Ash positioning himself behind her she turned her head to face forward as she felt the head of his dick poke up against her tightest hole. Hilda moaned as she felt him slowly go into her ass.

She moaned as ash pushed his dick slowly all the way into her tight ass. Her arms trembled trying to support her as she felt the last few inches of Ash's cock push his way into her. His dick seemed to be bigger then it was stretching her to the max. Ash began to slowly thrust in and out causing Hilda to let out a loud moan of pleaser. Soon Hilda was panting like a bitch in heat with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Ash began to speed up causing Hilda's arms to go to jelly as they could support her any more. Ash moaned as his dick twitched knowing he was going to cumm soon. Feeling him twitch inside of her Hilda said "cumm in my ass! Fill my ass up with your seeds! Cumm inside of MY- AAAHHHH!" Hilda moaned loudly as she cummed causing ash to moan loudly orgasm inside her. Her ass milked him as much a it could filling her ass before Ash finished Cumming. Getting an idea Ash flipped Hilda over on her back receiving a cute squeal from Hilda as he took his dick out of her ass. He then unloaded 4 large strands of sperm coating her face, breasts and stomach. Once he had finished Hilda looked up at him and smiled up at him with her body covered with his sperm and a small trickle of it leaking out of her ass.

**Hello Readers sorry I was not able to update for a while but i hope this makes up for it. which person do you want next Serena from pokemon X and Y or Bianca from Pokemon Heros? vote and the winner will appear in the next story**


	5. Serena

Serena grabbed the handrail as she climbed up the steps of the school bus. School was finally over and winter break was starting. Walking towards the back of the bus she wished for the hundredth time she had worn something warmer. Her black leggings reached her upper lower half of her thighs and her red skirt stopped at her upper thigh. Her skirt reached the upper part of her stomach was her black collared shirt was tucked in her skirt. Her shirt hugged her chest showing off her round C cup breasts. Her pink hat with a black ribbon that wrapped around it was on her head. Sliding into a seat she sat down and looked out the bus window. " Can I join you?" a voice asked behind her.

Turning around she saw her boyfriend Ash. She scooted over to let Ash sit with her. She felt that her stomach was full of butterflies as they sat together. They had recently taken their relationship to the next level. They had started to do a bit more sexual things together the most recent Serena tried to lap dance for him but her mom interrupted them. Luckily for them they hadn't taken of any clothes and her mom didn't suspect a thing although the two both left sexually unsatisfied. Out of the two Serena was the most unsatisfied. Like most teens their age they had masturbated but after felling Ash's boner threw his pants her toys seemed to be a less satisfying then they use to. Lucky for her she had made a plan with ash to have sex today. With both their mothers away for 3 days they wouldn't be interrupted. She hoped things would go smoothly she liked Ash and had a major crush on him ever since she was young.

She felt herself get aroused causing her blush lightly she felt Ash take her hand in his. "Are you nervous about something?" he asked her. "A little about what's going to happen tonight." she admitted. "It'll be fine if you don't want to" ash said. She shook her head looking around the bus. There were only 2 dozen teens on the bus and no one in front of them for about 8 seats and they were making enough noise to cover any muffle sounds. Because they were in the back of the bus she was sure no one could see what would be happening. Pushing Ash's backpack off his lap she whispered softly in his ear "I was wondering would you like to start early?" "We can't have sex on the bus." ash said softly. "We'll get caught." "True but I think I can get you aroused and ready before we get to my house if you can keep it down" she said rubbing his pelvis area.

"Ash inhaled deeply when her hand found his sack threw his pants and boxers. "Fine but don't get carried away till we get to your house." ash said. Serena nodded and loosened his belt just enough for her to get her hand into his pants. She slipped her hand into his pants and boxers. Taking his dick in her small soft hand she began to rub the shaft. Ash gasped at her touch and soon began to slowly grow. Serena began to purr and her purr grew in volume as the bugle in his pants grew larger. "My your a big boy." she purred. As the bus rumbled along dropping kids off Ash's dick grew from the hand job. She had felt it before through his pants when she tried to give him a lap dance but she was shock at finding just how big he was. Using her hand she repositioned his dick so she could continue to work on her hand job.

Her eyes widened as she saw how big the bulge in his pants was. Seeing this she became aroused her causing her panties to get moist. Before she could continue though she looked up and see they were half way to their stop. Cursing herself silently she quickly repositioned his dick so the bulge in his pants would be hidden. Seeing how close they were also Ash grabbed her bag for her. Luck was with them as they stepped off the bus without anyone noticing what had happened. She gabbed Ash's hand as they walked up into the front of Serena's house. She quickly opened the door and lead ash inside. Locking the door she turned around and found herself cornered by ash. Her back was against the door and he had placed an arm on either side of her. Ash leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was brief but pleasant. When they broke the kiss Ash's right hand began to slide up her thigh going under her skirt. Serena gently pushed his hand away and playfully said "Down boy." when Serena saw his hand retreat she stepped forward and kissed him passionately on the lips. Standing on her tiptoes she threw her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss as their tongues danced around each other. After a few minutes of the intense kiss they disconnected gasping for breath. Serena pulled away from him and took his hand leading him upstairs to her room. When they got into her room she kissed ash lightly on the cheek. "Wait here I'll be right back" she said then walked out of the room and closed the door softly behind her. Not knowing what to do Ash looked around the room. Her bed was in one corner of her room with a window next to it that looked out over the front yard. Under the window there was a desk with random things on it.

Hearing the door open behind him he turned around and was surprised at what he saw. Serena was standing in the doorway and had shed most of her clothes. She had dark pink panties on with a matching color bra. Both had pink lace trim around the edges. On her head she wore a pink bow and large fawn colored ears with red tuff sticking out. She also wore a slender belt that had a paintbrush like fawn tail that was red tipped attached to it. She smiled at him blushing slightly when she saw him staring at her. "Stop staring at me." Serena said a little embarrassed. "There is nothing else to stare at." Ash said causing Serena to blush harder. As Serena walked towards him the color of the bra and panties gave her blue grey eyes a slight hypnotic look. When she reached him she reached a hand down and rubbed Ash's boner through his pants. This surprised him because like her outfit choice he expected her not to be so bold and confidante more like the timid and shy little girl from his childhood but he had to admit right now he liked this new personality change.

Moaning slightly Ash began to up his shirt up over his head. "That's a good boy. Take off your shirt." Serena purred feeling Ash's boner grow. Soon Serena loosened his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers as they dropped to his ankles. Serena Purred louder as his dick stood at full attenchen "My, My your a big boy aren't yah." she purred. Taking a step towards the desk she grabbed a ruler and dropped to her knees she measured his dick. She found that Ash was 12 ½ inches long and 3 inches thick bigger then any of her toys. She wrapped her hand around it moaning when she realized her small hand just barely fitted around it. She moaned softly as she felt it pulse lightly in her hand from all the teasing she did earlier. Wrapping both hands around his dick Serena started to stroke Ash's dick. Soon she saw a bit of precum coming out of his dick. Leaning forward she licked up the precum. Liking the taste she used her tongue to attack the slit on the tip of the head of Ash's cock lapping up the precum. Ash moaned and put his hands on her shoulders.

Once she had licked up all his precum she let go of his dick with her hands and took it in her mouth. She began to play with the head of Ash's dick encircling it with her tongue while sucking on it. Ash moaned loudly as she sucked on the head of his dick. Sliding a hand into her panties Serena began to finger herself. Looking up at ash she winked at him then pushed forward taking all of him into her mouth. She gaged a little when she felt her nose hit his pelvis. She began to bob her head up and down his shaft sucking it like a lollipop. Ash moaned loudly amazed at how good she was as she rapidly brought him to a climax.

Serena began to finger herself sticking her middle and ring finger into her pussy. Her soft moans soothed his cock as she continued to suck on it. Ash leaned his head back closing his eyes and moaned. Looking up at him Serena was pleased that he was enjoying her blowjob. She knew she could barely get him into her mouth and was glad she had practiced a little before. Ash moaned and said "Cumming!" Serena lapped all of her tasty prized up and swallowed it. She still hadn't cummed yet as she swallowed the last of her prize down. Standing up she slipped her hand out of her panties. Her two fingers were wet with her arousal and she softly ran them under Ash's nose. Confused at first Ash was unsure what to do he then caught the smell of some of her sweet sent juices. Doing it again the sent became stronger and Ash understood what he smelled. Serena seeing that his recognition smiled and walked towards the bed in the corner of the room swaying her hips sexily. When she neared the bed she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She was surprised at first then felt her back press up against Ash's chest. His semi hard dick slid up against her panties causing her to moan. She gasped loudly as she felt Ash's tongue lick behind her right ear. She felt Ash's hands squeeze her breast causing her to moan louder. She closed her eyes in bliss as she gave into the pleaser of Ash's embrace. Her dream ever since her feelings for Ash had turned to love was turning into a reality.

She felt Ash squeeze her breasts kneading them together sending pleaser through her body. With her ass positioned right above his groin the close proximity plus the needing her soft breast caused his dick to harden. Once it had became semi hard and was about 5 ½ inches long it fitted perfectly between her ass cheeks. She moaned lustfully as she felt it harden. As it grew the shaft rubbed her pussy as it became fully erect causing her pussy to get wet. Her head lolled letting Ash to have better access as he ravaged her neck. She let lose a surprised but lust filled moan caused by Ash lifting her bra up to expose her breasts pinched her nipples. Waves of pleaser coursed through her for 3 minutes the Ash's hands Stopped. Serena wined as She was approaching her climax. She felt her Panties pulled off leaving the Fennekin Tail the only thing on her lower body. She was then turned around so She was facing Ash who had sat on the bed. Feeling herself being lifted up her confusion grew. Then a scream of pleaser was let lose as Ash began to eat her out. His tongue reaching deep inside her pussy giving it a long lick. She soon came and Ash licked up all of her sweet Honey. Setting her down on his lap he let her catch her breath. Once she stopped panting she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Grabbing her hips lightly Ash moved back so his back could rest comfortably against the wall. This caused his dick to rub against her pussy. "You Shure are lively." she purred as she put her hands on his shoulders as she got into position.

Taking a deep breath she lowered herself down onto his dick. She moaned as the head of his dick entered her pussy. As she slowly took more of his dick into her she smiled as the dream she had since middle school was becoming a reality. She wanted to saver the feeling of his dick stretching her pussy for the first time. She leaned forward so she against his chest and closed her eyes in bliss. She moaned and gasped as she continued to take more of his dick in her. She smiled as she felt him run his fingers through her hair. She pushed down taking in the last half inch of Ash's dick and moaned. She sat there panting loving how she was stretched to accommodate him. She soon was bouncing at a slow pace. Reaching down she undid the now uncomfortably tight belt that she wore letting it slip off her onto the ground. She giggled a bit when she saw her stomach bulge slightly from his 12 ½ inch dick. She moaned as she felt Ash's hands on her hips as he helped her bounce on his dick. She leaned forward and kissed him hard on the lips. Placing a hand on either side of his face she intensified the kiss as she began to bounce faster.

Ash felt Serena's tongue brush his lips and he let her enter. As there tongues danced together Serena was now bouncing at a fast pace. When the kiss finally ended Serena threw back her head and let out a loud moan. "I'm Cumming!" Serena said. Her pussy clamped down on Ash's dick as she leaned against him. Once she had road out her climax she felt herself falling to the left and she moaned realizing Ash was still hard inside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. She landed on her back with Ash on top of her. They were nose to nose as she looked up into his brown eyes. She then felt him thrust into her causing her to moan. For the next ten minutes Ash thrusted into causing Serena to cum two more times. When she was on the verge of her 3ed orgasm Ash said "I'm going to cum!" Hearing this Serena pulled him into her causing both of them to cum simultaneously. Once they had ridden out their climaxes Serena curled up and fell asleep in Ash's arms.

HAPPY NEW YEARS! I've change my mind and I'm going to do Yellow next but don't worry I will do Bianca. again HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	6. Yellow

Yellow smiled as she sat across from Ash. They had run into each other at viridian forest and now were sitting on their knees talking. It had been 5 years since the two old friends had seen each other and they were both shocked about the change in appearance in both of them. Yellow now 19 could still be mistaken as a boy if you just glanced at her. But if you looked at her from two feet way you could easily see she is a girl. Having met the young tomboyish girl when she was 11 Ash was shocked at how much she blossomed.

She had grown taller standing about 4ft 10" having been a late bloomer and just hitting her growth spurt. She still wore a large straw hat. Her ponytail, which usually hid under her hat, was now revealed reaching down to her upper back. Her grey eyes still shown her caring nature she had ever since they met. She still wore the same yellow dress over black shirt, and pants. She also wore Purple boots giving her a cowgirl style of look. The things that surprised him the most was her breasts had grown to nice size B cups and her round ass made it hard not to stare at her when she walked. With her slim figure these changes complimented her so well she could pass as a golden haired beauty.

Yellow on the other hand liked how Ash had changed being taller and having kept his kind and caring nature that had inspired her to get her first Pokémon. With it getting too late in the day to get to Viridian city so they decided to set camp there for the night. They lit a fire and had dinner together just as twilight covered the viridian forest. As they ate they caught up on recent events. As they ate Yellow for some reason became more and more aroused. She tried to identify what was causing these strange emotions when she realized the source.

Ash kept looking at her figure. She was used to this now. When she turned 15 boys took more of an interest in her. It was embarrassing at first having several pairs of eyes watch her every time she when into a pokemart. Unlike her rival Green who was use to having boys stare at her and was able to flirt with many at a time, Yellow was shy and wasn't use to be the center of attention for people. It was thanks to Green she was able to be oblivion of the stares. The thing that made her curious was the fact she was becoming aroused. The only time she became aroused was with green on the rare occasions the have a little fun in the bedroom. Was it the fact she found ash attractive?

Once Ash had finished talking about recent events that happen to him they were sitting aroused each other on their bedrolls next to the fire. On a sudden impulse she leaned forward and was just able to kiss him on the lips. The kiss had caught Ash off guard who sat there stunned. She crawled forward so she was in front of him the kiss was short and when Yellow lean back a bit the light from the camp fire illuminated her amused smile. Yellow leaned forward for another kiss and this time ash kissed back. As the second kiss deepened Yellow's large hat shaded their faces. The fire crackled as Ash wrapped his hands around her back he held her close. To her own surprise she felt her hand undid his belt before rubbing his dick through his jeans. When Yellow broke the kiss and gasped for air. She was known sitting on her knees on the bedroll her back to the fire. During the kiss a light blush had crept into her cheeks and Ash thought it made her look cuter. She began to untie the little satchel around her waist and Ash decided to take off his shirt.

Looking back at him her cheeks which were a light rose pink color turned a bit darker seeing his firm chest. Taking the helm of her dress she began to take it off. Her hat tumbled lightly off her head as the dress came off letting her long hair which was tied in a loose ponytail to fall to the middle of her back. When the dress was off Ash was surprised to find that the thin material of her shirt clung to her as if she was wearing a wetsuit. With her dress off he was able to see all the sexy curves that were hidden. When She saw him starring at her body her face turned crimson and she began to cover herself with her hands and turned away. Seeing this he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. Surrendering her self to his embrace and uncovered herself. He saw that there was an orange ribbon in her hair and a silver colored feather along with a rainbow colored feather where in her hair when their kiss broke. Ash continued to hold her as she caught her breath.

She then felt his tent press against her. Blushing she got on to her stomach and unzipped his pants. Fishing out his dick her other hand slipped into her pants and panties. Her fingers rubbing the entrance of her pussy causing her to gasp. Once Ash's dick was out she gasped softly at his size. His semi hard dick was 7 ½ inches long and 3 inches in girth. Sticking her middle finger in her pussy as she stroked him to full hardness. She soon had him at full mast. His 12 ½ inch long manhood making him larger than any of her toys. Wrapping her lips around the head of his dick she took the first 7 inches of his dick. Bobbing her head she tried to get 8 inches in her mouth but was prevented by her gag reflex. She began to stroke rest of Ash's with her hand before realizing that she would need both her hands to do this effectively. Reluctantly she pulled her hand out of her pants and wrapped it around his dick. She began to bob her head up and down his shaft keeping the first 3 inches in her mouth.

Her tongue licking under the head of his dick causing Ash to moan. All the wile bobbing her head as she sucked on the other 4 inches that were in her mouth. Her hands attending what ever she couldn't fit in her mouth. Ash moaned lightly placing a hand on her head and ran his fingers though her hair. Looking up at him with her warm grey eyes she was glad to see he was enjoying it. "Cumming" Ash said 5 minutes later. Holding her head down so the first 6 inches were still in her mouth he shot his load into her stomach. Yellow's eyes widened and she gaged at the amount. She climax at the feeling of Ash shooting his seeds into her she was able to pull her head up just enough to catch the last large strand of his cum in her mouth. Throwing her head back she savored the tart sweet treat in her mouth. Swallowing it she licked her lips making sure she didn't miss any of her reward. Seeing that he was still at full mast she quickly slipped off her pants. Seeing this Ash began to pull his pants off. Yellow pulled off her shirt and unstrapped her bra freeing her B cup breasts.

Seeing Ash was waiting she gently pushed him over. Yellow smiled as she slipped out of her yellow lace panties. She then crawled up his body to straddle his hips. Blushing as she felt Ash's head poke against her pussy. She stopped there gathering her courage before she descended down on his dick. As he entered her he moaned at how tight she was. Once Yellow had gotten the head inside her she began to slowly take in more of Ash's dick into her pussy. She threw her head back and moaned her eyes batting with blissful pleaser. She could feel her tight walls of her pussy being stretched to the max as she was forced to accommodate his cock. A few minutes later she was able to get ¾ of his cock into her petite figure. Leaning forward She put both her hands on Ash's chest as she took the last few inches of his dick into her tight pussy. She thrust herself down taking the last 4 inches of Ash's dick into her moaning loudly. It had been way too long since she had a dick in her even one of her didos. She was super tight from the month and a half of not having a good romp and realizing just how long it had been as Ash's manhood was sheathed inside of her. She rotated her hips as she got used to the size of Ash's dick in her.

She then slowly began to bounce on Ash's dick moaning as he entered her. She pressed her hands down against his chest to give her more leverage as she pushed herself up on his dick. Ash took his hands and placed them on her hips and to Yellow seemingly effortlessly bounce her on his dick at a nice slow pace. They both moaned in unison as Ash's dick went deep into her creating small indents in her stomach. The walls of Yellows pussy clenched around his dick holding Ash's dick snuggly in her. Soon Ash began to slowly speed up until Yellow was bouncing on his dick at a steady pace. Leaning down she kissed ash on the lips her tongue begging permission to enter. Ash opened his mouth letting her tongue enter his mouth their tongues fighting for dominance. Ash let her win letting her explore his mouth with her tongue. She closed her eyes in bliss as she felt herself being bounced on his dick. When the kiss finally ended they both gasped for breath. Ash felt Yellow softly nip his lip causing him to moan. Her grey eyes where filled with pleasure as Ash's dick went deep inside her.

She sat up and moaned loudly her ponytail moving back and forth like a pendulum of a clock. She could feel herself coming close to a climax and tried to get him to cum with her. She soon came her pussy squeezing Ash's dick tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Ash had to concentrate to keep himself from cumming as Yellow's pussy squeezed his dick making him moan. Yellow couldn't find the strength to sit up slumping against him panting from the intense orgasm. She moaned feeling Ash still hard in her and felt him stir under him. Pulling out of her he gently rolled her off him so she was on her side her back to him. Yellow moaned as she felt ash position himself behind her. Feeling Ash lift her leg up she moaned as she felt his dick hit the entrance to her pussy. Moving her hand down she positioned him so he was known poking against her ass.

She blushed slightly at her actions as she pushed against his dick. Ash moaned as her ass squeezed tightly around his dick. He had to push as hard as he could to make it move slowly into her. He wondered if he was too big to fit all the way inside of her petite figure. With Yellow's leg raised Ash was able to get into a better position. Yellow closed her eyes moaning at the feeling of Ash's large dick go inside her tight little Ass. She felt him kiss her, muffling her moans. She could feel her ass clamp so tightly around it that if it hadn't been lubed up there was no way Ash could have gotten into her. Lowering her leg Ash's had moved down to her pussy and inserted his middle finger. Yellow broke the kiss moaning as she covered his hand with both of hers to prevent him from pulling his fingers out of her.

Wrapping his other hand around her waist he was then able to thrust into her easer. Yellow moaned loving the feeling of his dick half buried in her ass while Ash's fingers simulated her pussy. She began to pant. When Ash was finally sheathed inside her he added his ring and index finger in her pussy. Yellow moaned and climaxed causing Ash's fingers to be covered in her sweet juices. Ash grunted as Yellow's ass clamped down on his dick. He had to force himself not to cum she squeezed so tightly around him. Once she had rode out her orgasm Ash pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to his mouth. Yellow saw this and intercepted his hand. Sticking the three fingers in her mouth she sucked on them causing Ash to moan. Her left hand absent-mindedly began to scoop up the rest of her juices. When she finally was done she stopped sucking on his fingers and brought her hand to his mouth. Understanding Ash took her fingers into his mouth and cleaned her sweet honey off them. Yellow moaned and felt Ash place both his hands on her hips. When he was sure her hand was clean he released it and paused for a moment before continuing.

Yellow gasped as she felt Ash pull half way out of her then she moaned when he pushed back into her pulling her towards him as he did so. Ash was now able to thrust into her at a steady pace because her ass having adjusted to his size for the past 5 minutes. Yellow was panting at the intense pleasure she was feeling. A thin layer of sweat covered both of them as they continued. Ash moaned her ass was so tight he had to concentrate not to cum with every thrust. 5 minutes later he was at his limit "I'm cumming" he said as he thrust into her. Yellow moaned and was also sent over the edge orgasm. Yellow's ass clamped down on Ash's dick so tightly most of his seeds leaked out of her ass squirting around his dick. Yellow sighed happily closing her eyes as the last glowing embers of the fire winked out.


	7. Hilda and Rosa

Ash was walking down the empty road through Driftveil City. There was a slight drizzle and the residents were all in doors. He took a right at the large open market and it was then he heard a pair voice call his name. Turning he saw to his pleasant surprise Hilda and Rosa coming towards him. He turned and walked to meet them. When he reached them Rosa gave him a quick hug and got a hi-five from Hilda. Rosa was 16 two years younger than her sister Hilda but could easy passed for 18. Rosa was a head shorter then her sister and her breasts were a little smaller but they suited her very well. She was wearing her normal yellow miniskirt with black tights and had on a t-shirt that showed off her small D cup breasts. Hilda shared many of the same physical characteristics with Rosa both having the same blue eyes and chocolate colored hair. Unlike her younger sister her hair was in a loose ponytail and not in two pigtail buns. She was wearing a white undershirt, which had a low V-neck showing off her large D cup breasts, and denim micro shorts that showed off her long smooth legs.

They talked for a bit having come here to participate in the PWT tournament. Their conversation was cut short when a cold wind ripped down the street not only sending a large shower of rain down on them but also pelting them with hail. Hilda shivered "we should get back in doors. I have no intention of being caught in a hail storm." Rosa smiled slightly "why don't you come with us back to our apartment. You shouldn't be out here in this weather you might catch a cold. She said rubbing up against him. "Yah why don't you come with us." Hilda said grinning when she saw her sisters plan. "Besides it would be a nice way to pass the time here, there's not much to do in this city." Hilda said slipping her hand in his pants and rubbing his dick. Ash understood immediately what they wanted. "Sure why not" he said smiling.

The two sisters smiled back and they walked towards the large green building. They entered the lobby and as the doors closed behind them they heard the rattle of a large downpour being let loose. They lead him through lobby and took the elevator up to the 5 floors and walking down a short hall they entered their apartment. Once inside he felt Hilda's lips pressing against his own. As they kissed Rosa led Ash to the small side room where the bed was located. Once inside He felt Hilda push him on the bed. Sitting up he looked at the two sisters who giggled at the large bulge in his pants. Rosa blushed lightly as she took of her shirt. Revealing that she was wearing a pink lace bra. That covered her small D cup breasts. Taking a step forward Rosa kissed Ash on the lips. Ash felt her tongue beg permission to enter and without a moments hesitation let her tongue enter his mouth. Hilda feeling a little left out decided to get things ready. She unbuckled Ash's belt and began to pull his pants down. Once She finally got them off she got behind Rosa and reached under her skirt and grabbed the waist band of her tights pulling them down her cream colored legs. Rosa broke the kiss gasping while Hilda helped her stepped out of her tights leaving the yellow mini skirt on.

Once Hilda had gotten up from the floor both girls stared at his boxers. Rosa giggled with lust filled excitement at the bulge the boxers hid. They both went down on their knees and grabbed one side of his boxers. They quickly pulled the boxers down and stared at Ash's semi hard dick. Hilda licked her lips and Rosa giggled when Ash's semi-hard dick was revealed. They looked at each other grinning and then both leaned forward and took a long lick. Ash leaned his head back and moaned. His dick was soon at full mast as Rosa's and Hilda's tongues magically danced around it. The two worked in perfect unison as his climax approached quickly. Soon Rosa felt Ash's dick twitch and tasted precum making her redouble her efforts to make him cum. 3 minutes later Ash moaned out "Cumming!" Hilda squealed and Rosa giggled as Ash shot out several large strands of his seeds that landed on their breasts and faces.

Rosa and Hilda began to clean each other stroking Ash's cock to bring him back to his full hardness. Once Ash's dick was at full mast and the two sisters had cleaned all each other off Hilda and Ash stud up. Offering a hand Ash helped Rosa to her feet. Taking a small step back Rosa asked, " So, who will be…oof Her question was cut off as she felt a hard shove from behind she stumbled into Ash who caught her. Rosa wrapped her arms around his neck trying to keep her from falling. Unfortunately for them the force of Rosa's stumble forced him back a pace slipped sending them sprawling on the bed with her on top of him. Rosa and Ash where nose to nose and could feel her heart rate slow as the surprise died down.

Her face turned a light scarlet from embarrassment as she felt his dick slide in between her ass cheeks. She wasn't wearing anything under her skirt and being this close she was sure he could feel how wet she was. "What was that for Hilda?" Rosa asked her sister.

"I guessed you wanted to go first and I'm kind enough to let you go first." Hilda said. Rosa smiled at that and began to kiss Ash. Hilda decided it was probably about time to take off her clothes. She pulled her white tank top over her head revealing her large D cup breasts covered by a blue bra with black lace straps. She unbuttoned her micro shorts and let them fall to the ground to reveal a blue thong with matching black lace straps. Looking over towards the bed she saw that Rosa was on her back her head leaning on a pillow against the headboard. Ash kneeling over her with her legs wrapped around his waist Hilda smiled as she heard Rosa moan.

Ash looked down at Rosa who smiled up at him her arms wrapped around his neck. The head of his dick was already inside her. Ash slowly pushed into to her moaning as the walls of Rosa's pussy squeezed his dick. Ash felt Rosa pull him down more and obliging he lowered his head towards her. She pulled him into a kiss muffling a loud moan as he fully sheathed his dick into her tight pussy. He waited letting her adjust before they continued. Putting her hands on either side of his face intensifying the kiss. Suddenly Ash felt a weight on the bed as Hilda crawled on behind him.

Ash soon started to thrust in and out of Rosa at a slow pace. When the kiss finally broke they both gasped for breath. Sitting back up Ash noticed that Rosa's chest was quickly rising and falling trying to recover from the kiss as he thrust in and out of her. Ash the felt a pair of arms wrap loosely around his neck and felt a smaller body press up against his back. As Ash continued thrusting in a steady pace he could feel Hilda's large D cup breasts pressed against his back. Through her bra he could feel her hard nipples. Resting her head on his shoulder she watched her sister moan softly as Ash thrust in and out of her. Hilda leaned over and captured his lips with hers. The kiss was cut short by a whine from Rosa because Ash had slowed a bit in his thrusts. Hilda unwrapped her arms around ash's neck and crawled to where her sister lay. Lying on her side facing Rosa, Hilda kissed her on the lips

As the kiss deepened Rosa felt Hilda's tongue press against her mouth. Letting her enter their tongues danced around each other. Rosa moaned softly into the kiss as she felt Ash speed up his thrusts. When the Kiss finally broke Rosa moaned deeply from how deep Ash was thrusting into her. The heat in between Hilda legs now was too much to bear. She straddled Rosa's face her sitting on her knees her wet pussy a few inches above Rosa's face. Rosa grabbed her sister's hips and gently pulled Hilda down on her face. Moving Hilda's panties out of the way Rosa took a long lick at Hilda's pussy. Hilda moaned as she felt Rosa tease her pussy. Smiling as she felt Hilda grinned her wet pussy against her she licked, sucked and lightly nip the area around her pussy. Rosa moaned, as she tasted a tiny bit of Hilda's precum that leaked out of her from the teasing Rosa was doing.

Wanting another taste Rosa slipped her tongue inside her sister's pussy. Hilda moaned as she felt Rosa's tongue enter her immediately going for one of her sweet spots. She threw back her head as Rosa's tongue attacked the spot skillfully. Seeing Ash lean forward Hilda captured his lips with hers. Her tongue begging permission to enter as she gridded her pussy harder against her sister. Rosa moaned causing Hilda to moan as it resonated through her. Hilda put her hands on Ash's cheeks as their tongues danced around each other. She felt Ash's hand unclip her bra releasing her D cup breast. Breaking the kiss she threw her bra over her shoulder. She moaned loudly as she felt ash suck her breasts. Arching her back as Ash sucked and lightly chewed on her nipples. Wrapping her arms around his head she held his head tightly to her chest. Hilda rested her chin lightly on Ash's head as she felt her orgasm approach. Soon it overtook her causing her to cumm. Hilda moaned and gridded her pussy against her sisters face. As Rosa licked up all of Hilda's juices she also climaxed. She released a muffled moan as her pussy clamped down on his dick.

Ash grunted from how sudden Rosa's pussy squeezed his dick keeping it in place as she rode through her orgasm. Once it was over Hilda slid off her sister's face and rolled to one side. She was panting heavily from the intense orgasm she just had. Leaning down Ash kissed Rosa on the lips as he pulled out of her. He could taste Hilda's juices on her lips as the kiss intensified. She pulled her legs up so that her knees were touching her chest. "Be gentle." she said as she showed him where she wanted it next. Ash positioned his dick over her ass as he slowly thrust in to it. They moaned as he entered Rosa's tight little ass. Rosa put her legs in a V shape as ash placed his hands on the either side of her shoulders. Once fully sheathed inside her he stopped and waited for her to adjust to his size. He was nose to nose with Rosa and could see that her cheeks were pink making her look cuter. Her chest almost hit his as it rose. Soon Rosa grinded her hip against him signaling that she was ready. Ash slowly began to thrust in and out of her amazed at how tight she was.

Rosa whimpered slightly as he slowly pushed back into her. Seeing that her eyes were moist with tears, Ash leaned down and began to lick her breasts trying to give her more pleasure to counteract the pain. As he licked her breasts she began to feel less pain. Ash used his tongue to lick in a circular pattern around the base of her left breast. He slowly began to lick higher in the same circular pattern till her breasts were completely coated in his saliva. He played with her nipple causing her to climax. He grunted at the unexpected force her wall clamped around his dick. He repeated the proses on her right breasts causing her to climax once more. When he finished he has able to thrust in at a steady pace without causing her pain. Leaning up slightly Rosa was able to capture his lips with hers. Their tongues explored each other's mouths as he thrust away into her ass. A few minutes later Ash thrust deep into her ass.

Sensing what was happening Rosa tightly wrapped her legs around his waist preventing him from pulling out as he climaxed. As they road out their climax they never broke their kiss. Rosa moaned as she felt his seeds warming her insides as her ass began to milk his dick. She soon felt his seeds beginning to trickle out of her ass. When the kiss finally broke Rosa was left panting. Her eyes were half closed and she had a tired smile on her face. "Oh Ash!" he heard Hilda called to him. He turned to see her on her hands and knees showing him her ass. Looking over her shoulder she smiled seductively at him as she pulled her ass cheeks back showing her dripping pussy. Leaving Rosa where she was as she recovered Ash got behind Hilda pressing his dick against her pussy. As he entered her Hilda moaned softly as the head of his dick entered her. She wasn't as tight as her sister but by no means she could be consider loose. Remembering that she liked it rough, he rammed the first half of his dick into her. Causing a moan of joy to escape her lips. Taking that as a sign that she was enjoying it he began to pound into her. She loved how much force was Ash thrusting into her causing the bed to bump against the wall with every thrust. Her arms shook every time he thrust into her threatening to give way. She smiled as she began to push back against his thrust. Soon her arms gave way underneath her causing her front half of her body to fall to the bed, while the back half of her body was still in the air. She felt her large breasts being squished against the mattress. She propped herself up with her elbow as she felt Ash's dick being pounded into her ass. Ash placed his hands on her hips and began to move her hips in time with his thrusts. Soon she moaned and yelled "Cumming!" her ass tightened around his dick as she came. Ash moaned as he forced himself to hold back his climax. Once she had finished Cumming she lay there panting. She was about to tell him she was ready when she felt him pick her up.

Hilda squealed in surprise as Ash picked her up putting her in his lap. She felt Ash let go of her hips and felt him holding on to her chest. She moaned as she felt him grab her breasts. Ash leaned back until he was leaning against the wooden footboard of the bed. Soon Ash was sitting up slightly thanks to a pillow that was between him and the footboard. Hilda's head resting on his chest as he held onto her to keep her from falling off him. She moaned as she felt the tip of his dick pressed against her ass. Hilda moaned as she felt the head of ash's dick enter her. As he continued sheathing his dick inside her Hilda Arched her back but felt Ash hold her so she wouldn't fall off him. Once he was fully inside her Hilda was panting hard as she adjusted to his size. The angle Ash was at let him thrust deep inside her. She felt Ash reposition her so she was resting her head on his shoulder. Once that was done She had adjusted to his size and bucked her hips showing that she was ready. She gasped as Ash pulled out until only the head was in her then moaned loudly as he thrust back into her at a moderate pace. Sparks flew in Hilda's brain as Ash's dick thrust deeper into her ass.

She writhed in pleasure only to be restrained by ash's grip. Ash smiled as he began to squeeze her breasts sending more bolts of pleasure to her brain. A few minutes later Hilda was panting heavily and when she recovered slightly she felt something brush her legs. Looking down she saw that her sister, Rosa, had crawled in between her legs. "W what ...a . are you ... dddooing Ro … OOOHHH!" Hilda's sentence was cut off by a moan as Rosa took a long lick at her dripping pussy. seeing that she was able to get a reaction out of her sister Rosa smiled as she continued to tease Hilda's pussy as Ash continued to pound her Ass. Hilda's brain shot out sparks as Rosa continued to tease her pussy lapping up Hilda's sweet juices. Soon Hilda felt her climax approaching and sensing this Rosa inserted her tongue into Hilda causing her to go over the edge. she orgasm hard causing ash to slow down until she rode it out. Rosa lapped up all of her sister's juices as she attached her mouth to Hilda's pussy and began to attack her sweet spots. Rosa soon felt Ash thrusting up into Hilda pounding deep into her. A thin layer of sweat covered the three as they continued.

Hilda laid limp in Ash's arms her brain unable to comprehend the pleasure she was feeling her head lolled slightly and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she panted and moaned. a tiny bit of drool had leaked from the corner of her mouth. she was soon cumming almost every minute, Rosa happily licking up her juices. after a few minutes of this Ash moaned thrusting deep into her one last time before cumming. Hilda's eyes rolled back orgasm for the last time. her ass milking his dick for all it was worth. with ash not holding her Hilda's body rolled gently off him his dick coming out shooting a half strand on Rosa's face. Giggling she was able to get it in her mouth before it shot another strand. firing the last two strands into her mouth. Hilda was lying on her side having passed out. He saw a tiny trickle of his seeds coming out of her ass.

He then moaned and felt something poke his sternum. Looking down he saw Rosa looking up at him having crammed all 12 ½ inches of his dick into her mouth. bobbing her head rapidly as she began to deep throat him. Drooling sloppily all over his dick at her rapid pace to make him cumm. he soon moaned and placing a hand on her head to keep her in place as he shot his load down her throat. once he was done she threw her head back and sat up in one fluid movement. Her lips were wrapped so tightly around his lips that when they disconnected there was a loud "POP" like someone had just opened a bottle of champagne. after a moment he saw her swallow the amount she kept in her mouth. looking at Hilda she giggled and leaned forward. "I think sis won't be able to join us for round 2." she said as she stroked his hard manhood.


	8. Green

_**I can already here the comment complaints and I would like to state this story is based off Green from the manga (or blue if you are reading the Japanese versions.) I didn't know what to call her by so I went off the Pokemon manga book I have which she goes by the name of Green.**_

Ding Dong the doorbell rang. Ash got up off the large easy chair. He put his glass of ice soda down and grabbed the bowl of candy. It was Halloween and having nothing better to do was at home passing out candy. His mom was out of town with a few friends and wouldn't be back for a week leaving him home alone. Opening the door he heard a feminine voice say "Trick or Treat!"

With the door fully opened he saw Green standing there. She was in a long trench coat that was held open revealing her costume. He could tell she was a dressed up like a cat. Her nose was painted black and had several streaks of black paint on each cheek that intersected at the tip of her nose. On her head she wore a pair of fake black cat ears. Her brown hair was still in the same style. Her unbraided hair reached her lower back with two shorter locks making a swoosh like design sloping down from her ear. Ash was shocked not in the fact that she was too old to go trick or treating but by what she was wearing. She wore a dark purple satin bra that looked almost black. The bra was a few sizes too small causing it to cover a smaller amount of skin and snuggly held her C cup breasts together. Around her neck was a violet colored choker with a small silver bell attached to it. Nothing covered her midriff, which like the rest of her body was lightly tanned. The only thing covering her neither region was a lace thong the same color as her bra. She also had a thin piece of fabric wrapped around her pelvis just above her thong. Seeing that she also had a tail he guessed that's where it connected. She had black knee-high stockings to finish off the appearance. Seeing her smile naughtily he realized he had been staring at her.

He felt his face grow hot and he stammered out. "What's with the outfit?"

"I don't know what you mean," she said feigning innocents. Every time she blinked her violet eyes the action caught his attention making it really distracting.

"It's Halloween night so I'm out trick or treating." taking a step closer she purred " And I came here hoping you would give me a special treat." Ash felt her hand slip into his pants and cupped his balls threw his boxers. He couldn't say he was surprised having not only known her for a while but also having slept with her a few times he could have guessed she would try something like this. He turned sideways letting her in. smiling she walked passed him into the house.

As she walked passed he smacked her ass knowing she enjoyed getting spanked. Looking over her shoulder Green flashed him a smile. Noticing a do not disturb sign Ash had made for later she hung it up outside the door. Ash having set the bowl of candy outside the door he stood back. When Green closed the door he led her to the living room. Once there She pressed up against him as she mimicked a cat's purr. She felt Ash's hand squeeze her ass cheek causing her to purr louder for a few seconds. Her ass was small but it went with her V body shape. She took the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Purring louder she pressed up against Ash's chest, which was firm from his time adventuring.

He felt her undo his belt and his pants were around his ankles a few moments afterwards. She purred louder when she felt his boner through his boxers. She playfully pushed him into a chair. She dropped to her knees and crawled in between Ash's legs. She pulled his boxers off and her eyes lit up as his semi hard dick sprung up from it's cloth confinement. Seeing an iced drink on the coffee table she popped a few of the small ice cubes in her mouth. She began to stroke his dick till it was fully hard. Once he was at full mast she wrapped her lips around the head of his dick and thrust down taking all 12 ½ inches into her mouth causing her throat to bulge. Her mouth was very cold and when she pulled out leaving only the first 3 inches in her mouth, causing Ash moaned from the cold touch of the ice. He was now remembering how clever Green was when it came to having sex. She probably got a lot of practice knowing how big of a slut she was. He felt her tongue, which was as cold as ice teasingly brush across the head of his dick causing him to moan. Giving him a seductive smile she did it again. She began to bob her head up and down taking the first 6 inches of his dick into her mouth.

He was anticipating this knowing she loved being fucked as ruff and hard as she could get. He took off her choker not wanting her to have any constraints in her breathing. When it was off he put a hand on her head and knowing she had absolutely no gag reflex, he pushed her head down hard making her take all 12 ½ inches in to her mouth. He held her there for a second before letting her come up for air. Pulling out except for the head of his dick. Her freezing tongue moved around the rim of his head causing him to moan. When she felt him taking his hand off her head she retracted her tongue causing him inhale deeply from the loss of pleasure.

Looking up at Ash with big pleading eyes Green tried to get the message across. Getting what she wanted, he put his hand back on her head. Pushing her head down he got her to bob her head up and down his dick at a nice steady pace. Ash's dick felt so warm in her small mouth. She put her hands on her knees, as her tongue began to dance around the head of his dick. She could feel the ice in her mouth beginning to melt from the heat of Ash's dick. She looked up at him with her large violet eyes into his. A few minutes later all the ice had melted and was only water. Her tongue was still ice cold and her mouth was still chilly.

Soon Ash said "Cumming" as he pushed Green's head down till her nose was pressed against his public bone. Green let out a low purr continuing to stimulate Ash's dick while he shot his load down her throat. She had learned this trick and mastering it now used it on Ash to make him unload sever shots more down her throat. When she was sure he was done she slid her head up his shaft and released it with a pop. Opening her mouth she showed him that she had kept some of her prize. After she had gulped down her tasty prize she began to lick his dick getting it back to it's full erection. Once Ash was at full mast Green got up and turning round she slowly started to walk away. She heard a small growl from Ash and smiled. She was gland that he was willing to play along with her unlike most people.

She swayed her hips making her cat's tail swish slowly back and forth. Taking her third step she gasped as she felt two arms slide under her armpits and squeezed her C cup breasts through her bra. She felt herself being pulled back until she felt her back pressed up against Ash's chest. Felling him rest his chin on her shoulder as his thick dick slid in between her small ass cheeks. Her round perky breasts fit perfectly into his hands. She closed her eyes blissfully moaning as he squeezed them. She spread her legs a little and mewed softly as she felt his thick dick spread her ass cheeks. She began to slide up and down his shaft causing the thin fabric of her panties to rub against her neither region. She felt a heat in between her legs and smiled. Closing her eyes she let it slowly build loving the sensation. Soon the heat had turned into an inferno and she finally relented. Slipping her hand in her panties she stuck her middle finger into her pussy. She thrust her finger in and out of her pussy. She sighed as the heat lessened. Once the heat between her legs had lessened to at least bearable she pulled her hand out of her panties.

Hooking her thumb on the lip of her panties she bent over as she slipped out of them. Moaning softly as she felt his dick rub against her ass.

Putting her hands on her knees she said "Now stick that big boy in my ass and start pounding it in me." Placing his hands on her hips he thrust into her small ass. They moaned in unison as his dick entered her ass. Green felt her small ass being stretched to the max as it was forced to accommodate more of Ash's dick. She batted her violet eyes in pleasure as he fully sheathed himself in her. She gasped as he pulled out then moaned again as he thrust back in. She spread her legs more to keep her balance against his rough thrusts. He began to thrust in and out of her at a fast pace. The sound of skin slapping against skin began to fill the room. Green felt one of Ash's hands let go of her hip. Knowing what was going to happen she closed her eyes. A moment later she heard a smack and felt a flare of pain on her right ass cheek.

"MMMMM!" She subconsciously moaned out. She felt her ass contract around his dick for a moment.

"You're such a naughty little kitten." Ash said softly in her ear.

"I'm **your** kitten, and because I'm **your** bad little kitten will you punish me?" Green asked lustfully. She got her answer in the form of another harder, slap on the ass. She moaned louder this time and felt Ash thrust faster into her. After her right ass cheek was bright red and sore she felt Ash slap her left ass cheek. Green moaned as her arms shook. She had excellent sexual stamina, but the rough fucking in this position was beginning to take its toll. Noticing this Ash placed both his hands on her hips making Green whine quietly.

Getting an idea, Ash grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulling it getting Green into a standing position without slowing down his thrusts. He wrapped one of his hands around her hips while the other was wrapped under her arms. Opening her eyes in curiosity her cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she saw what type of position she was in. She then yelped in surprise and arched her back. Green felt her ass contract tightly around Ash's dick as he pinched her clit for the second time. Green squirmed and her legs trembled, her clit was probably her biggest weak spot. She felt Ash hold her tighter every time she squirmed. Her hands subconsciously dropped to her pussy, but before they reached it they were stopped by Ash's hand. She wined in protest as he pinned them above her head all the while thrusting his dick deep into her ass.

"It wouldn't be punishment if you were enjoying it, would it kitten." Ash said pinching her clit for the third time sending another bolt of pleasure through her.

Over the next 5 minutes Ash was playing with Green's clit sending bolts of pleasure through her body as he continued to pound into her petite ass with his large dick. Soon her legs were shaking unable to support her weight and now relying heavily on Ash to stay in this position. Green was panting like a bitch in heat and felt Ash thrust deep into her sending her over the edge.

"I'M CUMMING!" Green moaned out as Ash thrust in one last time. Her ass contracted around Ash cock crushing it almost painfully. He grunted just barely keeping himself from cumming. When she finished her orgasm he slipped out of her and held her letting her recover. She noticed Ash's hand was coated with her juices and decided to clean it for him. Green made a show of lick his hand clean of her juices in a very sexy cat like manner. While she was cleaning his hand, she felt Ash's dick slide in between her ass cheeks. Green began to purr as she felt his dick slide up and down between her ass cheeks. Once she was sure his hand was clean she pressed her back against his chest.

"Please play with kitten more," She said looking up at him.

Ash smiled and grabbing her hips he spun her around so she was facing him. Green felt him lift her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Green was light and Ash had no trouble lifting her. Green could feel his dick press against her pussy and she was looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Meow?" Green mewed teasingly.

"Woof!" Ash barked before dropping her down on all 12 ½ inches of his dick. He smiled slightly as he watched her expression change. Her violet eyes widened then rolled back in her head slightly. Ash felt her arms tighten around his neck and felt her nails dig into his back. She gave a soft scream of pain filled pleasure as she felt his dick slam against her womb. Ash grunted, her little pussy was as tight as her ass having been neglected for so long. He lifted her up until only the head was in her. He smiled at the way her pussy was trying to suck him back in. he dropped her again causing her to admit another soft scream. This time he saw her eyes clamped tight and tears beginning to form in the corners.

"You all right?" he asked seeing that she was in pain.

"Yah. Just take it more slowly." she replied. " Let me control for a bit."

Ash nodded and he felt her legs wrap around his waist. Green placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up until only 6 inches of his dick were left in her. Ash grunted as her pussy tried it's best to suck his dick back in. Green closed her eyes as she slowly went back down. She preferred anal sex and had completely neglected her pussy for the last 3 months. When she was forced to take all 12 ½ inches of Ash's dick it felt just as painful as when she lost her virginity. Probably even more due to the fact his girth was causing her very, tight, little pussy to be stretched to the max. She moaned softly as she felt his dick gently bump her womb. Looking down she could see there was a small indent in her stomach.

Green felt Ash's hands fiddling with her bra strap. She gave him a seductive smile and started to purr as she began to bounce on his dick at a steady pace. She still had on her cat ears and tail and whatever makeup she had on was still perfectly intact causing her to keep her appearance as a cat. Once her bra was off Ash took his hands from her hips and grabbed her breasts. Green smiled leaning back to allow Ash to have a better view and more space to work with. Her round, perky C cup breasts fit perfectly into Ash's hands as he began to play with them. As he squeezed and kneaded her breasts, Green mewed quietly. She began to bounce faster on his dick as he played with her breasts. He pinched her hard nipples and twisted them trying to get a reaction out of her. She moaned and slowly batted her violet eyes enjoying the feeling of Ash's touch. The pleaser she was receiving was intoxicating and she felt she was ready for the main event.

She leaned forward and whispered in Ash's ear. "Kittens ready to be fucked hard now." She felt his hands grab her waist lifting her until only the head was in her and dropped her down on his dick. She moaned loudly as she felt, but now that she had adjusted to his size she felt very little pain.

Green went limp and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Her mind was going blank from the pleasure of having his dick slam against her womb. She painfully dug her nails into his back but neither could have cared less because the amount of pleasure was worth a little pain. Her breasts were pressed up against him as she clutched closer to him. She could feel Ash's hands squeeze her ass, as he bounced her up and down on his dick. Ash continued to thrust his dick inside her every time she went down, making her eyes glaze over slightly from the pleasure. A few minutes later she was panting like a bitch in heat with her tongue hanging out. She felt his dick abruptly twitch inside her and knew he would cum soon.

"I'm going to cum!" Ash said.

Green squeezed tighter against him to the point he could feel her rapid heartbeat. Taking one last thrust before he shot his load into her causing Green to also simultaneously climax with him. She moaned as she felt him shot off 6 large strands of his seeds into her filling her with warmth and pleasure. Green closed her eyes having Ash hold her and smiling as she felt the excessive amount of their seeds begin to trickle out of her.

Green woke up to the noonday sun shining upon her face. She was lying in bed snuggled up against Ash. She smiled as she remembered last night. Feeling him stir she looked up to see him open his eyes.

"Good Morning sleepy head! Do you want to have more fun today?" she said cheerfully as she wrapped her hand around his hard dick.

_**Happy late Halloween! Sorry for the delay but I had some personal stuff that took precedence. Hope this makes up for it. **_


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I am sorry for the delay in my writing. Over the Christmas and New Years Holliday a series of unfortunate fatal events happened. I lost my grandfather who was very dear to me. Fortunately his passing was peaceful and he lived a full life. I also lost my dog who has been with me for the past 6 years.

But enough of this sad talk. I was planning on releasing two holiday related stories but due to the unfortunate events that has occurred I was not able to. I'm planning on finish these although Christmas/New Years being a month ago and Valentines just being around the corner. Due these stories being late I thought I would give my readers a idea of the next few upcoming chapters will be.

May and Serena (Christmas theme)

May (Valentines)

Elisa and Jasmine or Green and Yellow (easter theme maybe)

Candice, Korrina, Dawn, Bianca (Pokemon heroes), Whitney, Daisy Oaks (Gary's sister) or Flannery (vote be in the order of popularity (mostly))

Hope to have the next one out soon before the end of the month.

Quinn Wright


	10. Serena and May part 1

**sorry for my delay. I had many personal issues****that popped up over the holiday season. This is one of my longer stories (probably be my longest I found my stories getting longer and longer and I'm now going to try to make them slightly shorter) so I'm not sure if I should split it in to two or keep it as one so I will put a poll up to see what is best for you people.**

Ash sighed accepting that his holiday plans were canceled. He had made plans with May and Serena during the Christmas season to have some holiday fun. With his mom away and having no plans he invited both girls to his house to celebrate the holiday with him. But now his plans were dashed due to a severe and unexpected snowstorm.

The storm was so bad that only the ice and some fire type Pokémon could be out there. He was sitting on the couch the fireplace blazing when the doorbell rang. Ash looking out the window to see the whirling white wall wondered if he had imagined it. The doorbell rang again fallowed by a loud pounding sound. Jumping up he rushed to the door and opened it. 3 figures stumbled in along with a small avalanche of snow. Shutting the door he turned around to see whom would be crazy enough to be out in this weather.

The first figure was a Blazikin and seeing the second figure pull out a poke ball recalling it he guessed that it was May. His hunch was correct when the figure pulled down the hood of her heavy parka. Mays grey eyes showed her relief to finally be out of the storm. She was heavily bundled up and began to take off her extra layers. He could tell that the third figure was Serena. Unlike May she was lightly bundled up.

Once they had both sheds their extra clothes he took a long look at both of them. May was wearing a short, red, sleeveless, strapless dress that barley covered her ass. The dress had white trim and a white stripe around the waist. The low V-neck showed off her small E cup breasts. She had on red elbow length gloves and on the back of each glove a white snowflake was etched on. Her pale skin was almost the same color as the snow. She was wearing a Santa hat on her head covering her brown hair with the two-shoulder length locks hanging down. Her long legs were bare.

Serena was also wearing a dress. Like May's dress, Serena's dress was also red and had soft white trim around the bottom and top. The strapless, sleeveless dress hugged her body showing off her sexy figure. It especially showed off her small ass and c cup beasts. The dress stopped around her upper thigh showing off her cream color legs. Around her waist was a large black belt, which seamed to be more of a decoration. Ash thought she must have been freezing because the dress left her upper back bare. She was also wearing a Santa hat.

"I didn't expect you two to come in this kind of weather." Ash said

"Me neither." Serena said through chattering teeth. Ash noticed her lips were blue and she was shivering a lot

"You should have dressed warmer." May scolded her "I'm glad we agreed to meet at the fountain, because if Blazikan and I hadn't met you there you might not be here now."

Concerned Ash felt her forehead and to his shock found her skin freezing cold.

"Let's get you warmed up first before we start celebrating." Ash said. He picked up the smaller girl who instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Serena moaned softly as she felt how warm Ash was pressing herself closer to him. Caring Serena, Ash led May to the living room where the hearth was crackling loudly. Grabbing a blanket he wrapped Serena in it and in a large armchair near the fire. May sat in another armchair across from him. Serena sat in his lap snuggling close to him.

Despite the fact she felt like an icicle she loved the fact that her major crush was giving her all the attention. They made small talk for a bit as the fire blazed. After a few minutes Ash checked on Serena's condition. "You still feel a little too cold, but it looks like you'll be alright." he said smiling.

"You know," May say smiling naughtily. "One of the best ways to recover from being severely cold is to strip and share body heat." Serena blushed lightly as May got up and walked over to them. She pulled Serena to her feet, but stopped Ash by gently pushing him back.

"Let me have a little fun here. I'll take good care of her, ok." May said softly. Ash nodded causing May to smile. Grabbing the hem of his shirt she pulled it over his head. Walking her fingers up his chest she leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "Be a good boy and stay here while I start the show." May whispered in his ear.

Turning around she walked towards Serena. Grabbing the edge of the blanket she walked around the smaller girl. When May was standing behind Serena, she let go of the blanket letting it drop to the floor. Shivering slightly Serena reached down to retrieve it, but felt May wrap her arms around her chest. May smiled naughtily as she squeezed Serena's breasts causing the smaller girl to moan. Pulling the smaller girl back so she was standing straight She pressed herself up against Serena's back.

Serena moaned softly as she felt May's hands softly squeezing her breasts. Serena suddenly gasped and her eyes widened as she felt May's long, wet tongue lick her behind her ear. Giving Serena's breasts one last squeeze she moved her hands down receiving a small whine from Serena. "Lets see that sexy figure your hiding." May said as she unbuckled the belt around Serena's waist. Serena nodded slightly moaning as she felt May lick her again. Grabbing the bottom of Serena's dress she slowly lifted it over her head. Raising her arms over her head Serena heard May purring as more of her body was revealed. Once her dress was off May placed the hat back on Serena's head, which had fallen off when they were removing her dress.

Curious to see what Serena was wearing May looked over her shoulder and Smiled naughtily down at Serena's outfit. Serena was wearing an ice blue bra with a large white snowflake on each breast. Her white thong had an image of a glaceon's face covering her pussy.

"Those look really cute on you." May whisper making Serena blush lightly. Serena felt May gently place her gloved hands on her hips and then run them up and down her hourglass figure. She liked the feeling of soft, silky material of May's gloves as they ran up and down her body. Serena could feel herself blushing as May's nimble, gentle hands explored her body. Running across her stomach, inner thigh and on a few occasions cupping her petite ass before giving it light smack making Serena moan softly.

May made sure though never to touch Serena's Breasts or pussy. Coming tantalizingly close to stroking her then pulled away each time receiving a whine of need from the smaller girl. Whenever Serena's hands moved to relieve herself, May would batted them away. After a few minute of this pleasurable torcher May decided Serena had suffered enough. She moved her hands up Serena's sides and cupped her C cup breasts. Serena moaned as May squeezed her breasts.

"MMMM! More!" Serena moaned out "please give me more!" May smiled continuing to kneed the smaller girls breasts. May's teasing had turned Serena on and she was now leaning heavily against May. There was an intense heat between Serena's legs and it was lessoned by May playing with her breasts. As May continue playing with the smaller girls breasts the heat intensified to a roaring blaze.

After a few minutes of this intense heat, Serena's right hand began to move slowly towards her panties. Seeing this May slid her hand down and batted Serena's away. May smiled naughtily to herself as she saw Serena's thong had a dark stain on it that it seamed to May to be growing larger very slowly. May walked her fingers down Serena's stomach and lightly rested on her thong. May purring stroked Serena's pussy through her thong with her middle, pointer and ring finger. She pressed down lightly causing Serena's breath to hitch as they brushed her pussy. After doing this for a few more time Serena closed her eyes. The intense heat in-between her legs was still there but at least it was being soothed and was not growing.

Seeing Serena close her eyes May smiled evilly. She had teased Serena to make her nether region sensitive and now seeing she had coaxed the smaller girl to drop her guard completely May decide to pounce. Wrapping her arm around Serena's waist she was able to get a good hold on her when she needed to. Stroking Serena's pussy one last time before she positioned her fingers above her thong. Having run her fingers over the smaller girl's nether regions she knew exactly where her entrance was.

May thrust her 3 fingers deep into Serena's pussy causing the other girl to snap out of her peaceful state immediately. Serena's eyes burst open and felt May hold her tight as her body spasm uncontrollably. She released a soft cry of surprise that quickly turned into a lustful moan. She could feel May's long fingers reaching deep inside of her and the fabric of her thong was rubbing against the walls of her pussy. May began to thrust her fingers in and out of Serena's pussy at a quick pace causing Serena to moan loudly.

The thong was now soaked in Serena's juices, and not wanting to accidentally tear it do to her intense fingering May decided to take it off her. She as she thrust her fingers into Serena's pussy she slipped her thumb into her thong. Hooking her thumb around the waistband she pulled down hard causing the thong to be pulled down around the smaller girl's knees. May thrust her fingers back into Serena's pussy now unrestricted by the thong she was able to go deeper inside her. Serena moaned loudly as she felt her legs turn to jelly and would have crumpled to the floor if it hadn't been for May. Completely relying on May to keep her standing Serena leaned back resting her head on May's large soft breasts.

May smiled naughtily as she listen to the smaller girl's moans and gasps. She felt Serena's pussy twitch and knew she was close to Cumming. A minute later Serena gave a small cry and came hard. Her pussy clenched down on mays fingers so hard it surprised the older girl. She shoved her fingers into Serena's pussy for the last time before pulling out quickly. May's sudden movement cause Serena's pussy to squirt a bit making small dark spots on the rug. When she had rode out her climax Serena was panting heavily. She could feel May still holding her close and decided to recover in the older girls arms. Serena closed her eyes as she tried to catch her breath. May giggled softly "she must have enjoyed it for her heart to be racing this fast." she thought to herself. Her gloved hand was covered in Serena's juices. Because the glove was a water resistant it had absorbed only a little of the juices. Bringing her hand up she took a small lick at Serena's sweet juices.

"MMMMM!" May said softly to herself taking a longer lick. She began to lap up the sweet juices on her had loving the taste. When she had finished cleaning her glove she looked down at Serena who had opened her eyes and seen the last part of her cleaning. May moved her hand down to Serena's pussy again and scraped off the last few amount of her juices with her fingers.

Serena blushed lightly as she watch May suck her digits clean. Serna shakily stood and slipped out of May's embrace. She was only able to take half a step before she felt May grab her breasts.

"If I had the time I would have eaten you out until you passed out," May whisper licking her with a soft smack making Serena shiver in lust. "But with you all warmed up now so I guess we should get started." she said. Serena having temporarily forgotten Ash was here from the instance fingering and him being so quiet looked to where he last was and her heart skipped a beat.

Ash had striped off his pants and boxers leaving him completely nude. Serena's eyes slowly moved down his body, take in his firm chest from his time adventuring. Moving her eyes further down she felt herself get wet from the sight of his dick. His hand slowly moved up and down his 12 ½ inch manhood keeping it at full mast. The thought of his dick entering her tight little pussy was making her very, very wet. Serena was startled out of her daydream when May squeeze her breasts lightly. She blushed; even though she was only staring for no more then 10 seconds it was still embarrassing.

"You can go first, I'm not wet enough to have something that big go in me yet. You on the other hand, he will just slip inside you considering how wet you are." May said undoing Serena's bra. Giving her a slight nudge to give her confidence she watched as Serena cross the short distance between her and Ash.

When she stood in front of the chair Ash looked up and said, "you ok? All warmed up?"

"Yah" she said running her hands across her wet pussy. "Shall we begin?" she asked taking Ash's dick in her small hands. Moaning subconsciously as she realized her hand couldn't fit around his big dick. After stroking it a few times she then crawled into his lap. Positioning her ass was over his dick, she slowly lowered until his dick was touching her ass before slowly sheathing him inside her. Serena moaned she could feel her ass stretch to accommodate Ash's large dick.

"MMMMM. Your so big." she said lustfully as she continued to sheath his dick into her. Once he was fully sheathed inside her Serena stopped adjusting to his size. "Nice and cozy up in there?" She asked blushing making Ash smile.

Serena felt small hands clasp her waist. Looking over her shoulder she saw that May had positioned a stool behind her. She had taken off her gloves and Serena noticed her nails were painted in a candy cane design. Serena felt May press up against her back the older girls breasts smushed against her. Serena felt May rest her head on her shoulder. She moaned as May licked behind her ear. Serena felt May's hands beginning to rotate her hips causing her to moan. After a minute of the May started to slowly bounce Serena on Ash's dick. Serena gasped as May lifted her until only the head was inside of her then moaned as she felt it sheath inside her again. May would sheath a little more than half of Ash's dick inside her then rotate the smaller girls hips causing both Ash and Serena to moan a bit.

Looking at Serena, Ash took in the sight before him. She was leaning forward slightly, her hands were pressing lightly against his abdomen to keep her balanced. Her eyes were half closed and a blush had crept into her cheeks causing her light skin to turn a soft rosy pink. Her C cup breasts and the white puffball on the hat were bouncing in time with her movements. She leaned forward and kissed him muffling her moans. As their kiss deepened Serena began to explore his mouth with her tongue. May continued to bounce Serena on Ash's dick occasionally grinding the smaller girl's nether region against his pelvis receiving a muffled moan from them.

After a few minutes she broke the kiss and sat back a bit catching her breath. May started to bounce Serena faster causing her to moan. Ash moaned softly her ass was so tight he was a little surprised he was able to fit.

A few minutes later Serena moaned out "I'm Cumming!" as May slam her down on to his dick. Serena's back arched and she released a loud moan as she orgasm. Ash grunted as her already tight ass constricted even more. He could feel her ass try to milk his dick for all of it's worth, but somehow he was able to keep himself from coming. Serena's arms shook, finally giving way causing her to slump forward. She was panting heavily and she could still feel Ash's large dick inside her ass. After she caught her breath she felt someone hook their arms underneath her armpits. She felt herself being lifted to a sitting position then leaned back slightly.

**end of part one.**


	11. Serena and May part 2

"We're not done yet you know." May said grabbing Serena's breasts. She moaned as she felt May squeeze them and ran her fingers over her nipples. May leaned her head forward a little and took a long lick behind the smaller girl's ear making her shudder slightly. Looking over her shoulder Serena looked back at May trying to see what the older girl was going to do next. May took the opportunity to capture Serena's lips with her own. Serena had stiffen slightly at May's sudden assault but relaxed as she entered familiar territory. Serena felt May's tongue pressing against her lip asking permission and after a moment's hesitation she let her.

As May's tongue explored her mouth Serena felt Ash's hands on her waist. He slowly began to bouncer her on his dick at a steady pace. May's lips muffled Serena moans. As the kiss deepened Serena's tongue was able to enter May's mouth. As her tongue explored the older girls mouth, May began to play with Serena's breasts. She squeezed and needed the smaller girl's breasts making her moan through the kiss. Her breasts weren't as large as mays but they were just the right sizes for her slim figure. She began to tease the smaller girls nipples pinching them and twisting them slightly. This not only caused Serena to moan louder but Ash also to moan softly from how Serena's tight ass would squeeze tighter around his dick.

May feeling Serena beginning to pull away wrapped her lips around Serena's tongue sucking on it in an attempt to keep the kiss going as long as possible. When Serena was finally able to disconnect her lips from May's she was left breathless. Her eyes were clouded from the pleasure and she was panting trying to recover from the intense kiss. Ash began to thrust up in time with her movements causing her to moan loudly. The steady even sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder as ash began to thrust faster into her. Through the fog of pleasure she felt ash's dick twitch inside her tight ass and knew their playtime would end soon.

A few minutes later Ash said, "I'm going to cum! Where do you want it?"

"Cum inside me!" Serena panted out " CUM INSIDE … AAAHHH!" her sentence was cut off as she was slammed down on Ash dick. She orgasm hard, her ass clamping down on Ash dick so tightly it made him grunt. Ash grunted and also came. Serena back arched and she let out a silent scream of pleasure. Ash had also came hard and was now shooting a massive load into her small ass. Sparks flew in her brain as it began to short-circuit making her unable to comprehend anything besides the intoxicating amount of pleasure. Her eyes rolled back into her head slightly as her body stiffed riding out its orgasm.

Once she had finished her body went slack and slumped against his. To her dismay she realized through the thick fog of pleasure in her mind he was still Cumming. Feeling his dick twitch and pulse inside her caused her to have a mini orgasm. Her mind so drunk with pleasure she barely registered the fact he had pulled out and was now sheathed inside her pussy. When Ash was finally done he was breathing heavily as he pulled out of Serena. The smaller girl was out due to the intense orgasm she just received.

"Ash" May say with a small pout. Looking up he saw her standing in front of him her hands on her hips. She was leaning forward slightly exposing her cleavage to him. "Play with me too." she said softy.

Ash got up and carefully placed Serena down in the chair. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. A medium amount of his seeds were trickling out of her pussy. He turned around to find May standing in front of him. She was a half a head shorter than him but with her hat on it made her look almost the same height as him.

"That was a big load. How long have you been saving?" she asked.

"About a week." he answered.

"MMMM. That a while" May said licking her lips as she imagined what it might feel like. Ash took her hand and pulled her in close. May wrapped her arms around his waist. She lifted her leg and hugged his thigh finding a foot holds on the outer knee. She stood on the ball of her foot letting her be the same height as him.

She pressed up against him feeling his dick through her clothes. She smiled as she began to bend her leg making the material of the dress rub against his dick. She began to slowly rub and down along his shaft. She felt one of Ash's hands wrap around her waist while the other grabbed her ass supporting her.

"I think your bigger then last time." May whispered into his ear as she slid up and down his shaft. "Do you remember?" she asked the tail of her hat swinging back and forth.

"Yah I remember." Ash said kissing her on the forehead.

"After I asked you to be mine you bent me over a desk and pounded me so hard I needed help walking home." she said smiling kissing him. As she slid up his dick one last time before she was going to disconnect their lips she felt Ash flip up her dress and pick her up slightly. Realizing what he intended to do she grabbed him tighter. As he lowered her onto his dick he felt her nails dig into his skin making small imprints in his skin. May squeezed her eyes shut as her tight pussy was forced to accommodate his huge dick. She hadn't had anything bigger then her fingers insider her for a while. She moaned as his dick continued to sheath it's way inside her. She arched her back pressing her clothed breasts up against him.

Ash leaned down a kissed her muffling her moans and causing her to open her eyes. She felt his tongue asking permission to enter and she accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance and after a brief struggle Ash won. As his tongue explored her mouth he lowered her down to her previous position. A minute later they broke the kiss causing May to gasp. She clung to him pressing her entire body against him. She couldn't believe how deep he was inside her almost hitting the back of her womb.

"I should have gotten this out of the way before hand." Ash said pushing her away slightly. Grabbing the bottom of her dress with one hand, he lifted it up. He wrapped his other arm around her waist to help her keep her balance. May let go of Ash and raised her arms grabbing the hat so it wouldn't fall off. As the dress went over her head her E cup breasts bounced finally free from their cloth constraint.

Letting the dress fall to the ground Ash pulled May closer to him. She felt his hands run up and down her hourglass shape body. She felt his hand squeeze her ass cheek while the other wrapped around her waist. Feeling Ash helping her to support her own weight she began to slowly straiten her leg. She gasped as she felt him slide out of her, and then moaned as she sheathed herself in again. She moaned louder as she felt him gently bump the back of her womb. She began to go faster building up a steady rhythm.

In the position they were in Ash's was able to sheath his dick deep inside her but the tradeoff of it was that it was hard to build up speed. After about 5 minutes of this Ash noticed May was having a hard time maintaining the same speed. Knowing she couldn't continue like this for long he began to think of a easer position for her.

His eye moved to the coffee table and he got an idea. Picking her up he carried her over to the coffee table. His sudden movements caused May to give a cute squeal of surprise and tightly wrap her legs around his waist keeping him sheathed inside her. Gently laying her down on it May smile naughtily realizing what he was going to do. Placing his hands on her waist he began to move her hips in time to his thrusts. May moaned at Ash's quick steady pace, batting her eyes in pleasure as she felt his large dick pounding into her tight pussy.

She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his dick inside her. She felt something press up against her lips. Opening her eyes she saw Ash kissing her. Placing her hands on his cheeks she deepening the kiss. She brushed her tongue up against his lips asking silently to enter. Feeling his lips part she slipped her tongue into his mouth. As she explored his mouth she began to moan softly as she felt him speed up.

When the kiss finally ended May moan. "Come on Ash. You can fuck me harder than that, can't you?" she said naughtily. Ash began to pound into her faster and harder causing her to be pushed back a bit with every thrust. May moaned loudly "MMMM. Yah just like that fuck me nice and hard!" she moaned out.

She felt his hand leave her waist and pinned her by her arms to prevent her from moving off the table. The small table beneath her rocked and creak loudly. May moaned looking up at Ash who was leaning over her. Her E cup breasts were bouncing wildly from the force of his thrusts. Leaning forward Ash caught one of her large breasts in his mouth and began to suck on it. May moaned loudly arching her back and trying to press as much of her chest as she could against his mouth.

May writhed underneath him as jolts of pleasure were sent to her brain. The sound of skin slapping against skin grew louder as Ash pounded harder into May's tight pussy causing her to moan loudly. Her breaths were in ragged gasps from the intense pounding. Beneath her she could feel the table rock violently and creak loudly as it threated to give way but she didn't care.

"I'm going to cum!" May moan out a few minutes later.

"Same. Where do u want it?" Ash asked.

May wrapped her legs around his waist. "Cum inside of me! Cum inside of MMMMEEEEE!" the last part of her sentence was drawn out as Ash thrust deep into her pussy and they climaxed in unison. She moaned loudly arching her back. She wrapped her legs even tighter around his waist keeping him inside her.

Ash moaned as her pussy tightened around his dick as it twitched and pulsed shooting a large load inside her. May sighed happily as she felt his seeds fill her womb. After they had ridden out their climax Ash pulled out of her. There was a small pool of their combined juices on the table in between May's legs. May was panting lightly, her sexual endurance and stamina was just as impressive as the last time they fucked.

May was the only girl Ash knew who could keep up with him for several consecutive rounds before having to take a short break. Propping herself on her elbows May looked down at the small pool in between her legs. "Good thing I brought the morning after pills." she said giggling.

A soft moan came from the armchair. They both turned to see that Serena had gained consciousness and was fingering herself. "Maybe we should continue this in bed." May suggested in between pants. Licking her lips Serena nodded, shakily getting to her feet. Ash picking up May, who wrapped her legs around his waist, took Serena by the hand and lead her upstairs. From the roar of the blizzard outside he knew the next couple of day where going to be good ones.

**And the winners for the next upcoming stories will be (Drum roll please):**

**1.) Korrena**

**2.) Dawn**

**3.) Flannery**

**4.) Whitnery &amp; Daisy**

**5.) Candice**

**6.) Bianca (Pokemon Heros)**

**P.P.S: Well... I think I may want to try to find a 4 leaf clover or something, because I'm have several strokes of bad luck. My laptop broke in an extraordinary fashion, which I still find hard to believe. not getting into specifics lets just say the hard drive suddenly failed along with some other random bits. Unfortunately I was not able to recover any data from it forcing me to rewrite the next chapter. I have not been able to start yet and have only now had the time to update as best i can. I was hoping to have the next chapter done now, but it will take longer than expected. thanks for your patience and understanding.**


End file.
